The Akuma of Ikebukuro
by creativia
Summary: Amaimon was a demon king who did not like to loose. After he gained enough strength to possess a human again,he runs away to Ikebukuro. Amaimon hopes this is a good place to prepare before a rematch with Rin. But how will Amaimon react to what is in store in this city? And how will he change?(Fixed the chapter formatting.)Rated T for violence and content
1. Chapter 1

The Akuma of Ikebukuro

(Amaimon) / Durarara crossover ("Fan fiction")

Chapter 1

 **A/N: This is based after Amaimon's last battle with Rin. Also, right before Mikado has agreed to lead the Blue Squares.**

 **A/N: I'm working on fixing some of the grammar currently.**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I finally fixed the chapter formatting. I know there are probably some out there who didn't add my story because the chapters being smashed together made it confusing, so I'm hoping this will make it easier to read. I am pretty proud of this story since this is technically the story I wrote that got me really into fanfiction. I took a lot of time with this one, so I hope you all like it.**

 **I think I've said it before, but the reason it was so messed up before was because I was new to fanfiction at the time I first posted this story and didn't know how to post individual chapters. The reason being I originally wrote this whole story in one file. It took me a while to figure out how I would be able to fix this story's formatting. The plot that I already wrote will remain the same. However, it will probably be easier for me to edit the story such as for grammatical reasons or if anything in the story was confusing. There will probably be more author's notes as well. Please feel free to give me feedback.**

 **I'm not sure if I should put any warnings or things such as possible pairings.**

 **I hope this makes this story easier to follow. R and R** **.**

Amaimon was skipping through the town of Ikebukuro, cackling like an excited child.

This city was so interesting. He'd never thought anywhere in Assiah would be able to cure his boredom so much. He was pleased that he chose this town to rest up before challenging Rin again. After the rumors he'd heard regarding the supernatural incidences in the town, Amaimon had the feeling he'd get plenty of practice in before he'd meet up with Rin. Not to mention how many characters here would be fun to play with.

Amaimon smiled to himself. He had left without telling Mephisto what he was up to. This way his older brother wouldn't ruin his fun. There were so many different unusual places to go to in this city. Amaimon loved it! Amaimon stopped in front of a place with the name, "Russia Sushi". _Well that's an unusual name for a restaurant._ A large black man stood in front of the restaurant and smiled at him.

"Hello there. You try Russia Sushi?" The man had a very thick Russian accent. This man looked like he could be a trained assassin, but gave off the persona of an innocent peaceful man. Along with that, he almost seemed to be wearing some kind of martial arts attire. This in itself seemed odd yet interesting to Amaimon. Amaimon gave the man his usual blank expression, and cocked his head.

 _Well, brother did always say the best way to experience a place is by trying their food._ Without saying anything to the man, Amaimon walked into the restaurant. He took a seat at the sushi bar, flipping the ends of his coat to go over the back of his seat. Amaimon swung his feet back and forth while seated. The black man from earlier came inside and handed him a menu. Amaimon skimmed the menu briefly. He didn't recognize any of these foods. Plus, he was very ancy from anticipating sweets.

"Do you have anything sweet on your menu?"

"Well, we have sweet and sour sushi. That's as close as we get."

Amaimon pouted to himself. "I suppose I'll have that."

The man took Amaimon's menu and left for the kitchen. Amaimon began to bite on his thumb claw. It really was such a shame when he couldn't get sweets when he wanted to.

"Say there, you're new around here, aren't you?"

With his thumb claw still in his mouth, Amaimon glanced over at the man he hadn't noticed next to him before. He was pale, tall, skinny, and wearing a black coat with white fur trip. His hair was raven black and almost in his face. Yet, the way his hair lay like that didn't seem careless, but more like he wanted his hair there. He looked like he could be in his twenties. Amaimon just stared at the man for a moment.

"Yeah." He responded, although it was muffled from his claw being in his mouth.

"I figured, because I know of everyone in this town and I've never seen you here before."

Amaimon didn't say anything.

"My name is Izaya Orihara. I'm the information broker of this town. If someone needs to know something they come to me." Izaya bowed.

Amaimon just stared at him. _Why is he doing that?_

"And, what might your name be?"

This dude was seriously annoying Amaimon. Why is this human taking an interest in me? Amaimon didn't like not figuring things out. In fact, it upset him. Izaya's expression was hard to read. He was smirking. However, his smirk almost came across in an ' I know something you don't' kind of way.

This irked him. Amaimon liked to be the only one to pull tricks. He tried to keep down his anger and annoyance since he had no reason to lash out yet. He was still new here, and therefore still figuring things out. Amaimon pulled his claw out of his mouth.

"My name is Amaimon; I'm a d-"He almost forgot that he was supposed to be hiding what he was for now.

Izaya raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but he seemed amused.

"-done with this conversation. It's boring me."

Hopefully his apparent bad grammar didn't seem too odd. Amaimon wasn't too sure how normal it was to speak properly in Assiah. This didn't matter much in Gehenna, especially since most of their languages sounded like grunts. There wasn't very much talking in general. Izaya straightened up again after seeing that Amaimon wouldn't return the bow.

"I see. Well, I too find myself constantly fighting boredom."

He started tapping his claws on the counter. He thought about the sweets he currently wasn't having, and started biting his tongue.

"You stand out pretty well, don't you?"

He stopped both actions. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have green hair done to look like a spike. You appear to have fangs, and your nails look like claws."

Amaimon was shocked by this revelation. He hadn't even thought about how much he stood out. It never really mattered before. He really wasn't very good at this was he? How was he going to pull this off?

"You know, if you're so determined to get sweets I could show you where to go. I am an info broker after all. You also seem like you could use some help working your way through this city. I could help you out. Do you have somewhere to stay? There's extra room in my apartment if you'd like to stay with me?"

As he made eye contact with Izaya, Amaimon showed his first emotional expression by raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you do that for me? We've only just met."

Izaya spread a smile on his face that reminded Amaimon of a certain evil someone.

"Simple. In my line of work, I like to see things interesting happen. It's how I cure my boredom. You definitely seem interesting. I'd like you to stick around here for my own personal entertainment. I'd be curious to see how you'd interact with other certain characters of this town." This man almost reminded Amaimon of his brother.

On the outside, he clearly appeared to be a human, but his mannerisms and persona were that of a demon. How interesting…

"Alright."

After their food came they both ate and headed out of the restaurant.

"Now there's some people who I think are perfect to show you where the candies are. I can introduce you to them now or, I could show you the apartment. I don't really care which one we do now, I'm currently not on a job for once."

Amaimon thought for a moment. Then, out of nowhere-

"IIZAAYYAA!" A loud, gruff voice roared. From out of nowhere a vending machine came flying towards them. Izaya did a flip to the side nearly missing it. Being caught off guard, Amaimon quickly hovered to the side out of the way.

A few seconds later he landed on his butt. Good thing he had only been a couple of inches off the ground. He grumbled. Curse this weak host and my still weak powers. He didn't think anyone noticed him hovering.

"Why Shizu-chan, you almost hit me and my friend here."

'Shizu-chan' (as Izaya called him) appeared to be large muscular man with blonde hair, who was wearing a bartender's outfit and glasses. His hair also appeared to be down, but falling around his head.

"Friend?" Shizuo shot a questioning glance at Amaimon, but then focused again on Izaya.

"Why can't you just stay out of this retched town? I'm tired of you constantly messing with my friends." Shizuo threw a sign at Izaya, that managed to hit him this time. He flew back into a wall. Izaya winced from the impact, but then huffed. Izaya stood up, as though no longer fazed by the fact that a street sign previously hit him. He brushed himself off. Some faint bruising could be seen on his skin.

"Why, you know I can't do that. This is way too much fun." He got out a flick blade and pointed it towards Shizuo. Smiling ferociously, Shizuo pulled a street sign out of the ground and pointed it at Izaya. People around them were watching and talking, some quickly rushed off to get out the way or hid.

"Oo." Amaimon stood up and clapped his hands together. Finally, something interesting. He smiled gleefully to himself.

"Yay! How fun! Fights are very entertaining to watch."

Having noticed Amaimon's reaction, Shizuo glared at him.

"You think our fight is fun, huh?"

Amaimon nodded, nearly hopping in place. "Especially with one as demonically strong as you."

The sign hit the ground as he dropped it and then Shizuo was holding Amaimon up by his coat collar.

"What was that you said?"

Amaimon laughed. He loved it when things were different.

"How exciting this must be!"

Shizuo attempted to throw Amaimon, but Amaimon quickly flicked Shizuo in the head and escaped from his grasp. Shizuo seemed more surprised by how strong the flicking was, rather than hurt. He didn't even wince. He just scrunched his eyes for a moment. Then Shizuo growled and threw a sign at Amaimon. Amaimon quickly flipped out of the way. He came up behind him and kicked Shizuo to the ground.

While Amaimon was standing next to him, Shizuo grabbed his ankle and threw him towards the closest wall. Amaimon laughed. He hovered for a moment just in time to avoid hitting the wall. However, just like earlier, he suddenly stopped hovering. He smacked into the wall and hit the ground hard. A groan sounded from him.

Amaimon wasn't used to this. He preferred being able to have his powers. After all, he was a demon king. At the time it had seemed to be a victory to be finally strong enough to possess something bigger than a hamster, but he only wished he could regain his full strength again. Everything was hurting, it wasn't fun.

"Shizu-chan, as much as I would love to see you get in trouble from fighting, I'm not yet quite ready for this one to die yet."

Amaimon could faintly hear Shizuo seething. A phone rang.

"Hello?" Shizuo paused.

"Yes. I'll be right there." He removed the phone from his ear.

" You lucked out this time flea! But I don't want to see your face here anymore."

Amaimon looked up to see Izaya bending over him, smiling.

"You're definitely going to need help blending in here."

 **A/N: Akuma means demon in Japanese, at least according to google translate.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to be alright after that fight?"

"Yeah, I usually heal pretty quickly." Although this statement was true, Amaimon was sorer than he was used to. His current host wasn't in the greatest medical condition, so this caused Amaimon to feel more pain than normal. They'd been walking around the town for a little bit, Amaimon had no idea where they were going.

"Ah, here we are." They stopped in front of a van. The passenger door was open. There were two guys in the front seat. A guy and a girl were in the back. They all appeared to be about in their twenties. The two in the back appeared to be reading manga.

"Hello there. Hey Dotachin, could you and your little gang take my friend here to a candy store? He's new here, so he doesn't know where everything is."

The guy in the front seat sighed.

"Izaya, I've already told you not to call me that." He seemed tall and somewhat muscular. His face seemed strong and profound. His seeming dark hair was covered by a black beanie, and he was wearing a dull green hoodie. The girl leapt up from the van, smiling widely.

"Sure. We know some great places to go." She was wearing a black loose baseball-like hat and wearing all black. She seemed to have a loose bun somewhat tucked in her hat. Amaimon looked back at Izaya. She was almost way too excited.

"I'll meet you back here in a little while."

Before Amaimon could respond, Izaya took off. _What was up with that guy?_ Amaimon followed the girl into the van and sat between her and the other guy.

"Say, you're like majorly hot."

Amaimon just blinked. No one had ever called him that before. That is, when he wasn't playing with them. Did this mean the girl liked him? Typically, when a human girl found interest in him, he would use that opportunity to play with them. No, this statement seemed more like a statement of fact. Even though she sounded excited when she said it.

"Eh, I'd say he looks more like a demon." The boy next him said, finally looking up from his manga. He was wearing a light blue hoodie, and his dirty blonde hair was set in a way that his bangs seemed to make pointed down triangles. He looked like his eyes were closed, yet he seemed able to see. The statement that boy made threw Amaimon off guard. Was he really so bad at this?

"Hey guys, don't freak out the new guy, alright?" The one Izaya had called Dotachin said.

"What? He could be a cosplayer or something."

The girl closed the van door.

"So, where are we going again?" The driver asked. He had light brown hair somewhat to his shoulders.

"We're going to sweet pop candies. The place we used to go to all the time?" The girl said to the driver.

Amaimon noticed one of the mangas in the backseat with them. "Is that a manga about the Honey Honey sisters?"

"No way! You're a Honey Honey fan?" The girl responded with.

"Yeah, but not as much as my big brother. I like manga, but he's definitely the bigger Otaku."

"We were thinking about heading to the manga store next. Do you want to come with us there after this before you meet up with the info broker later?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Sweet. Your brother sounds like a pretty cool guy."

Amaimon thought of his brother for a moment. He actually missed him. It was weird not being with him after he had been on his shoulder practically all the time for so long. _Darn, he had to be the type that would ruin my fun._ _If only he would go back to Gehenna._ Mephisto was his favorite family member.

"Oh my gosh! I just realized, we've been talking nonstop and we haven't even introduced ourselves. My name is Erika. The fun dude next to you is Walker. Up there is Dotachin-"

"It's Kyohei! Don't call me that."

"-and that guy driving is Saburo."

Saburo waved back, but didn't look away from the road. "Sup dude."

"So, what's your name manga man?" Walker asked.

Amaimon had begun to chew on his claws again. "My name is Amaimon."

Walker and Erika shared a look.

"That's a pretty unusual name. Sounds like a villain of a supernatural manga."

"No Erika, don't you see? It's the name of a demon king. Your parents must have been majorly cool giving you a name like that." Amaimon couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.

"Dude, feel free to chill with us in our van anytime. Okay?"

"So, how old are you anyways?" Kyohei asked, suddenly turning to be a part of the conversation.

"You look like you're a teenager."

"Yeah, I am."

"You going to Raira Academy?"

"Uh, I don't know.

"Because we have some friends who go there."

Amaimon shrugged his shoulders. Then he started sucking on a Black Butler manga he had found on the floor of the van.

"Hey man! What are you doing?"

"We're here!" Erika announced enthusiastically. Amaimon looked out the window and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. On the sign for the candy shop was a Honey sister holding a gigantic swirly lollipop. He spit the manga out of his mouth.

"Oh goody!" Amaimon barely waited for the car door to open before he burst into the candy store. It was almost too much to handle, being surrounded by so many good sweeties. He cackled like a child again. He grabbed as much candy as he could hold. People were staring, but he didn't care. The lady at the cash register gave him a bag to put all of his candy in.

"Man, you sure like candy." Erika said as they left the store, laughing. Amaimon nodded. He had a lollipop in his mouth.

"So, manga next? It's just across the street." Walker said.

"You three go. We'll just wait here in the van."

Erika, Walker, and Amaimon crossed the street to the manga store.

"I might as well get a new Black Butler manga, since you ruined my old one! I mean like seriously dude, what was up with that? What normal person sucks on a manga?"

As they got to the store, three teenagers walked out all wearing some school uniform.

"Hey guys, long time no see." The boy with the golden blonde hair said. … _That voice_. His hair was edged somewhat in his face and he had hazel eyes. There was a silver earring cupped over part of the edge of his right ear. He was smiling comically

"Sup guys."

"Hey, who's the new guy?" A curious voice inquired. Amaimon looked over at the boy with the dark hair and cocked his head. The boy looked startled by this. He had light blue eyes and a seemingly innocent looking face. The boy's eyes reminded Amaimon of gems, similar to how Shiemi's had from the forest. Except her eyes were emerald green. Those were the kind of eyes Amaimon's cousin seemed to like.

The boy showed a nervous smile from Amaimon's gaze and began to bow to him.

"um, Hi? I'm-"

Amaimon went up to him, grabbing him and placing his claws near the boy's eye. His claws weren't touching him yet, but they were placed in a position as though preparing to gouge the eye out.

"Hmm, perhaps this eye will do for my cousin." He had planned to give his cousin this eye, since he had promised to get one from Assiah for him. He had failed to do so in the forest before.

The boy started shaking.

"Hey, what's your problem man? Get off my friend!"

Amaimon just looked over at the blonde. _That voice sounds like him_. The blonde had his arm out as though preparing to his Amaimon. Amaimon let go of the dark-haired boy and faced the blonde. Everyone was staring at Amaimon now, but he didn't know why.

"Your voice, it sounds like my younger half-brother." He paused. "I don't like him."

The blonde boy looked nervous. Perhaps it was just the way Amaimon was looking at them? He let his arm fall back to his side and started scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, w-well you kinda sound like Mikado. Strangely enough." The blonde said, indicating the dark-haired boy, and laughing nervously.

Amaimon looked at Mikado, who still looked pretty shaken up. Amaimon felt something. He'd been feeling it since the three walked out of the store, but hadn't noticed at first. It felt like a demonic presence. He looked over at the high school girl, who hadn't said anything the whole time. She was about the same height as the others, although she came across as small. She was pale and skinny. She had straight shoulder length dark brown hair and round glasses over her light brown eyes.

She had been watching what was occurring, but now she was looking down shyly. It was definitely coming from her. She looked up again and they made eye contact. She definitely felt it too. Did she know he was a demon? Her expression was difficult to read. He thought maybe this was the Saika he'd heard rumors about on the internet. One of the creatures who he'd wanted to challenge for practice. He smiled. She looked surprised. Then a familiar maniacal laugh came from behind the group. They all turned to see Izaya Orihara standing there.

"You're certainly making a name for yourself, aren't you? And not the kind you want to."

For a moment, no one spoke. They were all shocked.

"Wait a minute. Izaya? You know this dude? How are you involved with this?" The blonde demanded.

Izaya walked up to the kid. "Oh, I knew it would be so interesting if he were to meet all of you. I however haven't done anything wrong. Simply helping out my friend here."

He indicated Amaimon.

"Friends? You actually have friends?"

"Oh, your words hurt me Kida." He was smiling playfully as he said it though.

"Hey, you, you're with this weasel? You don't want to be hanging around dirt bags like him."

"It's interesting that you're protecting him from me considering a moment ago he wanted to steal your friend's eyeball."

"Well, how do I know you didn't mess with him in that sense either."

"Please. Even I'm not that twisted."

Everyone turned to Amaimon, who was still sucking on his lollipop. _What was going on here with all of these people?_

"Hey, didn't you say to meet you back where I was picked up." Amaimon mumbled.

"Well, I happened to be nearby on a job. I figured you all came here, so I decided to come to you instead. I knew your meeting with these people would be interesting and boy was I right." Izaya stood behind Amaimon and put his hand on his back. _You happened to be nearby on a job? Yeah right!_

"Come on now Amaimon, let's go. I still need to show you my apartment." He started to walk away with him, kind of pushing him along.

"I thought I was going to get a ride from the van-"

"Oh, I think they've gotten plenty of you for today."

Amaimon looked back and saw all of them still staring at him. He clearly had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

 **A/N: The _Honey Honey sisters_ comment was a reference to the Blue Exorcist episode where Amaimon brings back to Mephisto a bunch of items he got in Japan. **

**One of them being a rare robe with the _Honey Honey Sisters_ on it apparently that Mephisto got really excited about. To the point where Mephisto actually tore the robe off of Amaimon. I had to look up what character was mentioned on the robe. Not very many of the animes that Mephisto likes were mentioned in the show, so I thought I should mention one that I knew was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally added more chapters so it will be clear how long this story really is. In case anyone wasn't aware of the changes I made, look to my new author's note in chapter one. In total there is about thirteen chapters and an epilogue.**

They got to his apartment, and a tall woman with dark hair wearing a long-sleeve green shirt was sitting behind a desk.

"What freak have you brought here today?"

"Namie, you have the rest of the day off now."

She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I'm still paying you for a full day." She shot a questioning look at Amaimon. Then she gathered her things and left quickly.

"I figured it would be easier for you to adjust to things here with less people. Plus, I wondered if there was anything you didn't want anyone else to know. You probably need your privacy." He looked at Amaimon as though expecting some sort of revelation. _What did he know?_ Before he could say anything, Izaya went to grab a laptop and set it up where the woman had been.

"Lucky for you, I had an extra laptop."

Amaimon sat at the desk.

"Oh, and just so you know you'll be attending Raira academy, along with those students you met earlier. In fact, you're in the same class as them. I've already pulled some strings, so you're enrolled. It'll be easier for you to blend in if you go to school like a normal kid. I already have your uniform."

 _What was with this guy? I've never seen a human act as manipulative as a demon before._

"Hey, there's this chat site I've seen that I think you might enjoy. It's a good way to hear things about the town." Amaimon shrugged his shoulders. Izaya showed him how to set up his account, then went to the laptop at his desk.

"I have to deal with some work things over here."

* * *

 **Hakai** has logged in.

 **Hakai (in deep purple):** Hey

 **Setton:** Hi there

 **Kanra:** Whaduup newbie

 **Taro Tanaka:** Welcome to the chat

 **Saika:** Yeah. Welcome

 **Bakyura:** Hey there.

 **Setton:** So how'd you hear about this chat?

 **Hakai:** Uh, a new friend showed it to me. I don't know if he's on here though.

 **Taro Tanaka:** That's cool.

 **Saika:** Yeah, I was new here not that long ago too. Um, it's pretty fun.

 **Kanra:** Hey, did you guys hear about that new kid?

 **Setton:** What new kid?

 **Kanra:** The one who got into a fight with Shizu-chan!

 **Taro Tanaka** : Oh yeah. I heard about that.

 **Saika:** Wow. Really?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Wasn't it like he actually left the fight still standing?

 **Kanra:** Yep!

 **Bakyura** : Yeah, and it looked like he was equally matched for the most part.

 **Kanra:** Yeah. Looks like Ikebukuro has another monster amidst us.

 **Setton:** I don't know if that makes him a monster.

 **Bakyura:** Yeah. No one cares what you think Kanra!

 **Kanra:** :'-( You're so mean Bakyura.

 **Hakai:** Is everyone talking about the new guy?

 **Setton:** Apparently.

 **Hakai:** Well I heard he walked away like it was no big deal.

 **Kanra:** That's not what I heard.

 **Hakai:** Why's this such a big deal anyway?

 **Setton:** Seriously?

 **Saika:** Guys, he's new. Remember?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Shizuo is the strongest known man in Ikebukuro.

 **Setton:** No one else has been known to be able to hold up against his strength.

 **Hakai:** Is he human?

 **Kanra:** I certainly don't think so!

 **Setton:** He is.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Well, as far as we know.

 **Kanra:** I don't think he's a demon or anything though. Although I certainly wish he was. It would explain a lot about him, and I'd have a good reason to want him dead.

 **Saika:** That's awful Kanra.

 **Hakai:** What makes him seem demonic?

 **Kanra:** Just his constant destruction. Although, it sounds like the other guy wasn't much better.

 **Bakyura:** I heard something else happened with that guy in front of the manga store.

 **Setton:** What?

 **Bakyura:** He tried to rip some kid's eye out.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Oh yeah…, I heard about that too.

 **Bakyura:** I actually saw it. But I didn't realize it was the same guy until I heard people talking later.

 **Saika:** Sounds scary.

 **Hakai:** I think he sounds interesting.

 **Setton:** Seriously?

 **Bakyura:** Are you as freaky as Kanra?

 **Kanra:** Hey!

 **Hakai:** You shouldn't brand someone a freak until you know more.

 **Kanra:** Well I think that's enough to scare me away.

 **Taro Tanaka** : Yeah.

 **Hakai:** Well, at least there's some interesting things going on in this town. I'd want to see a fight like that. Sounds fun! :-D

 **Saika:** Yeah, not me.

 **Hakai:** No one asked you!

 **Saika:** :-(

 **Setton:** That was mean.

 **Bakyura:** Yeah, dude. Chill out.

 **Hakai:** Hmm, no one seems to get fun like me.

 **Bakyura:** Sounds like Kanra.

 **Kanra:** Well I for one would definitely like to see how things play out. There's so many interesting things that could happen I can barely stand it! J

 **Hakai:** Sounds cool. Well, I think I'm going to go.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Will you be back on here some time?

 **Hakai:** Probably. It depends on what I'm in the mood for.

Hakai has left the chatroom.

* * *

Amaimon was torn.

He loved interesting games with people and unusual abilities, but he couldn't show what he really was. He was still too weak to deal with Rin or to resist his brother taking him back. Laying low was the only way to avoid that for now. He couldn't stand waiting, he wasn't good at it. The Saika and headless rider he'd heard stories about, so fun. Yet, he struggled in a battle with a strong human. Where was he going with this?

"Hey Amaimon. You think you could tell me one thing about yourself? I won't ask you if you're human, you wouldn't answer me honestly anyways. Just tell me why you decided to come here. It's only natural for someone to want to share with at least one person a burden they carry. Considering I'm letting you live with me, and I couldn't afford to anger someone who could hold up against Shizuo, you can be assured that I wouldn't tell anyone." Izaya leaned against his desk, a curious smile on his face.

 _If only he knew that there was nothing natural about me._ Amaimon sighed.

"Very well. It's far too interesting to keep to myself anyways. There's a certain…person who I fought and lost to. I'm determined to eventually fight him again and win. Because I never lose, that is not until he came along. I am currently too weak from our last battle to fight him, but I hoped to regain my energy here in the meantime so I can be ready for him." It wasn't everything, but it was enough.

Amaimon expected some sort of reaction. But instead Izaya just nodded, like an acceptance of what he'd said.

* * *

Many demons did not need sleep. He used to not need it. But ever since he was in the hamster form, he's been weak enough that he needed it. He didn't realize that demons could dream.

Here he was again. In that courtroom. He was in his giant rock body, his former glory. Then Rin defeats him, and then follows the sound that has haunted him ever since. The scream of his host as Rin destroyed him. Amaimon had been in that host for a long time, and not once had he felt sorry for him until that moment. He could feel the anguish of his death.

He didn't know what to do with this. His current host had been from a hospital, it was brain dead so there were no voices to tune out. Even though he had a different host now, he still looked the same as he did last time in his human form. The main difference was how much weaker his powers and he was in general due to the fragility of his hospital patient host.

Amaimon woke up screaming again. Remembering where he was, he hoped that Izaya didn't hear him. He went into the kitchen to see to see Izaya nonchalantly loitering in the kitchen. He smiled. _Did he even hear me? Did it even phase him?_

"Morning. Remember, you're starting at Raira academy today. Try to act humanish at least today. I could only help you so much if you actually try. Oh, and remember. You're going to see the three students from the store there. It would be very interesting if you'd interact with them. I get the feeling you'll have a hard-enough time making friends as is."

 _That's right. Today is Monday._

 **A/N: Hakai (according to google translate again) means destruction. I thought that was fitting for him. Plus, it sounded cool.**

 **Oh, and I put in parentheses next to his username for the first thing he says in the chat what color his messages appear in. I only do that the first time though to establish this.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We have a new student at Raira academy today. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?"

Amaimon had been biting his claws again. He wasn't really sure what to do now. He was completely out of his element. Along with that, he didn't like the Raira academy uniform he had to wear now.

He stood up.

"My name is Amaimon."

He heard a gasp. Amaimon looked towards the sound to see Mikado from yesterday. He looked at him with bewilderment. Remembering his mistake from yesterday, Amaimon immediately looked away from the boy.

"Is there anything else you'd like to share about yourself?"

Amaimon shrugged his shoulders.

"I like games. I don't like to be bored. I like candy."

Everyone was still staring at him. He thought he heard whispering.

"Oh, and I don't like to be laughed at. Anyone who does laugh at me will be very sorry. That's all." He sat down.

The room was quiet. He propped his legs up on his desk, no one complained though. He leaned his head back.

 _How was I supposed to do this school thing?_

He could feel behind him that demonic presence again coming from the girl. This time, it was a voice that couldn't be understood. Amaimon was surprised by the lack of demonic activity here. Not even normal lower level demons. Could it be because of the other dark presences in this city? This made him curious.

* * *

Later on, he tried to catch up with the three from earlier. Most of the other students were avoiding him.

"Hey, wait."

They all stopped and looked back at him clearly surprised he was coming to them.

"Izaya says I should interact with you three."

The Kida kid crossed his arms.

"We don't really have any interest in what Izaya says. He has a hand in every bad thing that happens in this town."

"Please. I won't last here without something close to friends."

They all exchanged looks.

"Apologize to Mikado."

"What?"

"Apologize for trying to take Mikado's eye."

"Why?"

Kida scoffed. "Seriously? What is wrong with you?"

Amaimon glared at him.

"Wait." Anri started. "You actually don't know why that was wrong?"

Amaimon felt a sort of understanding in her voice that wasn't with the others. Was it called sympathy?

"Well, to be honest, I usually don't do things intentionally because they're wrong."

"Okay, but can you understand why that would upset someone?"

Amaimon thought about this.

 _Well, human body parts usually don't grow back._ _And taking one would hurt._

He'd never really cared before whether he caused harm to a human. He'd never had a reason to. Usually he had the free time to do as he please, and being a demon king helped with that. He'd never needed to think outside of himself, nor had he wanted.

That is besides his brother, who was the only one he cared for. He'd obey his father, but that was usually more out of fear. Now in the situation he was in he had to think outside of himself. In this world lacking powers you needed friends to survive. Which meant that he had to think more about how his actions could affect others. This was going to be a struggle for him, but he had no choice.

"I suppose I do. I hadn't really thought of that before."

Kida looked skeptical and confused.

Amaimon turned to Mikado. "My intention had not been to upset you the other day."

Mikado looked surprised at his words.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Kida demanded.

Anri shot him a look. "He realized it wrong at least."

"Well…"

"I won't try to take your eye again. Is that better?"

"Why did you want to in the first place?"

"Oh, I have a cousin who has an interest in the occult. He wanted me to bring him a human eyeball."

"Is that supposed to make it sound better?"

Amaimon shrugged.

"Sounds like you have a pretty messed up family."

Amaimon laughed.

 _He didn't know the half of it._

* * *

Although Masaomi still acted suspicious of Amaimon, they let him be with him. He still weirded them out at times, but they seemed to handle it better. Many times, they would stop by the manga store after school before heading home.

"So, did you hear? The slasher is back?"

Mikado faced Masaomi.

"Really?"

Anri looked down at her lap.

 _Yeah, you would be upset by that_ , Amaimon had thought to himself. Izaya had been gradually sharing information with Amaimon on the monsters of this city.

"Yeah. It's not as powerful as before. But word on the street is that it's looking for whatever defeated it the first time, so it can be dominating again."

Amaimon crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back on the bench.

"Well, I for one would love to watch that showdown. It sounds so interesting. Although, I'm sure it's probably more fun to join in on the fight anyways."

"I swear dude, sometimes it's scary how much you remind me of Izaya. Are you sure you two aren't related?"

Anri sat next to Amaimon on the bench. This made him blush, though he didn't know why.

"No, as far as I know. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being a demon though."

"Wait, what?"

"What did you mean by that?"

Oops.

"Well now, aren't you four getting chummy?" Izaya came up to them out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd escort you back to the apartment. It's getting dark out now."

"You do realize I'm the kind of thing people look out for in the dark, not the other way around. Right?"

Izaya clicked his tongue.

"You should be careful who you say that around, Amai-chan."

Amaimon realized the mistake he made and who he made it around. Izaya put his arm around the back of Amaimon's shoulders and rushed him away before Amaimon could even look back to see his "friends'" faces.

As they rushed away, Izaya whispered into his ear.

"I meant what I said earlier. You shouldn't be out here late. Word on the street is that the pharmaceutics place is kidnapping nonhumans."

This surprised Amaimon. He hated how weak he was now that he had to worry about things like that.

 _Did this guy care about him now? Why?_ He didn't ask because he didn't want to chance being wrong, but he didn't know why. What has being with humans so much done to him?

* * *

-Kyo has entered the chat room-

-Mai has entered the chatroom-

 **Purewater100%:** Did you hear? The new guy is looking for some sort of fight?

 **Hakai:** Huh?

 **Chrome:** Yeah. I heard that too.

 **Hakai** : What do you mean?

 **Purewater100%:** Well, it's pretty strange for someone to pick a fight with Shizuo.

 **Kanra:** Yeah. And he was taunting him too. Like he was laughing. Almost as though it's what he wanted.

 **Bakyura** : That's pretty weird.

 **Setton:** Yeah.

 **Hakai** : That's not how it happened!

 **Purewater100%:** How would you know?

-Gaki has entered the chat room-

 **Kanra:** Yeah. And why are you always defending him?

 **Hakai:** Um

 **Saika:** Guys, he probably just doesn't want us talking bad about someone we barely know anything about. I certainly don't like it.

 **Gaki:** Hi everyone. I agree with Saika.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Hi Gaki.

 **Bakyura:** No. I don't think that's it though.

 **Purewater100%:** Well, whatever he is he better watch out acting like that.

 **Hakai:** What do you mean?

 **Purewater100%:** I heard that shady pharmaceutics place has been kidnapping people again.

 **Kyo:** Oh yeah. I heard about that.

 **Mai:** Scary.

 **Kyo:** There's rumors going around that they're focusing on nonhuman victims now for unknown reasons.

 **Hakai:** So what are you saying?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Are you implying that this guy's actions are going to make him seem nonhuman?

 **Setton:** Do you think this could put him into some kind of danger?

 **Chrome:** It's kinda strange that we still don't know his name considering how much talk there has been about him.

 **Kanra** : You guys almost sound like you're sympathizing with him. Maybe getting rid of a monster might be a good thing for the good of this city. Especially with as destructive and twisted as he's seemed.

 **Saika:** You could be totally wrong about that, Kanra.

 **Setton:** Yeah. I mean after all, the black rider isn't human and it's actually helped the city.

 **Purewater100%:** Let's not get started on that debate now.

 **Chrome:** Yeah.

 **Taro Tanaka** : It sounds like no one really knows his name because everyone's been too afraid to approach.

 **Bakyura:** Well, he does kind of weird people out.

 **Hakai:** I don't think there's really any point discussing him over and over again.

 **Purewater100%:** Why?

 **Hakai:** Well…it gets old. It seems like there's so many other interesting things happening in this city. I can't wait to see how things play out.

 **Bakyura:** You seem to have a twisted sense of fun. It reminds me of a certain info broker I know.

 **Chrome:** Ha! Like that dude would come up with a lame chat name like that.

 **Hakai:** Hey!

Amaimon had been logging into the chat room almost every evening. It was something to do to cure his bored, especially regarding that he unfortunately had less options now. Plus, he'd get updates on the town news. It was odd to be able to hear what others were saying about him though.

* * *

The next day was like the other day. They were in the manga store. Amaimon was looking at the mangas he thought his brother would like; wondering when would be ok to see his brother again.

"I think that Walker dude would be better at picking out manga." Amaimon stated as he had difficulty finding titles he recognized.

Masaomi laughed."Yeah; If he ever lets you near manga again. Sounds like you really freaked him out, whatever you did in their van."

"Hi there, Mikado."

The three looked up to see a boy with dark bluish hair that had sharp looking bangs. He was slightly shorter than Mikado was. There was a group of other boys standing behind him.

Mikado looked away and put back the manga he was holding.

"Oh. Hey Aoba."

The boy, apparently named Aoba, winked at Anri. This made Anri look down nervously. For reasons Amaimon could not explain, that boy's actions towards Anri made him very upset. Amaimon clenched his fists but unclenched when he felt blood in his hands.

Aoba leaned against the wall of mangas next to Mikado, facing Mikado.

"We haven't seen you around much, Mikado. You haven't been avoiding us, have you?"

Mikado still looked away. His body seemed tense. Almost as though he was preparing for something unpleasant.

"N-no. Of course not."

Aoba crossed his arms.

"Well then, why haven't we gotten a response yet? I already told you that we were tired of waiting."

Mikado sighed and faced him.

"Well maybe if you haven't gotten a response yet, that in itself is your answer."

There was an edge to his voice. Mikado looked Aoba in the eyes very seriously. Mikado suddenly was sounding braver than he looked. Masaomi was beginning to look very anxious about the situation.

 _What was going on here?_ Amaimon had thought this Mikado kid was too innocent and boring to be involved in any serious city stuff.

 _What types of things in this city was that kid involved?_

Aoba leaned in closer to Mikado, a devilish grin on his face.

"Now, why don't I believe you? If you really meant that, then you would be straightforward with your decline. I know it's what you want. So why are you so hesitant to accept it? Think about the possibilities."

Aoba's body language was beginning to seem a lot less friendly. Mikado looked almost surprised by the words Aoba was saying, as if he didn't like what he was hearing. The friends behind Aoba were also coming across as more threatening.

The group reminded Amaimon of a gang. He wondered if that's what this was. Even though Amaimon didn't understand what was going on, he had the feeling it was something he wouldn't want to be around Anri. Although, she could probably take care of herself, but he still didn't want her in harm's way.

"Hey Mikado, remember we had to meet at that place soon? Come on! Let's go!" Amaimon took hold of Anri's hand and motioned for the other boys to follow him. Seeming to catch on quickly, Masaomi quickly went to join him towards the door.

Mikado went to join them, but Aoba moved to block his way.

"Hang on; we're not done here yet."

Without thinking Amaimon let go of Anri's hand, walked up to Aoba, and flicked him in the head sending him flying to the other side of the store and landing hard into a wall. Aoba's posse quickly ran over to Aoba.

"Come on!" Amaimon shouted, and the four of them ran out of the store.

Almost as soon as they left the store, Izaya appeared out of nowhere and started pushing him towards the apartment again. Like last time.

"Sorry, but you know it's late again. You need to get back quick."

"Seriously? Are you still going to try to play this off like it's no big deal you're trying to protect me?"

"What? I'm just not done with you yet."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I'm not the one who's-"Izaya stopped midsentence.

Amaimon noticed that he was pushing him anymore.

"Izaya?" Amaimon noticed he was in a dark alley way.

 _How cliché. Whoever is behind this has seriously no style. Nii-san would disapprove._

"So, tell me. Why would a human be helping a demon like him?" A voice came from the shadows.

Amaimon saw a figure in a hooded jacket. They were restraining Izaya, a knife put to his throat. Izaya wasn't even resisting, he almost looked amused. Amaimon couldn't see their face, but the body figure looked feminine.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I'm helping him."

Amaimon looked at the hooded figure.

"Using a human as a hostage? That's pathetic really. What would I want with him?"

"Because, simply put, you need him." Another figure appeared.

This one very muscular. His face was covered with tattoos and ugly scars. A rugged brown beard on his face.

"We're very much aware of your situation, and how weak you are now; Amaimon, demon king of the earth."

Amaimon was taken aback, something he wasn't used to. How would they know? Then the man pulled out a sword covered in strange writing, glowing.

Amaimon seethed.

" _Exorcists._ What would the true cross be doing out here?"

The man smiled.

"Oh, I'm not a part of the true cross. I'm you could say an independent exorcist." He pointed the sword at Amaimon.

"And we were hired by a pharmaceutics company to take you to them. Although, I'd prefer to just take you out." As the man swung his sword down, Amaimon leaped out of the way and laughed.

"Did you forget that I'm an upper level?" Amaimon dodged another blow, but got hit by holy water. He laid on the ground, wriggling from the burning sensation. The man laughed.

 _What was going to happen to me?_ He didn't know what to do now. He never went down so easily. What other weaknesses did he have now?

Then he heard the man cry out in surprise. Confused, Amaimon looked up. The man appeared to be restrained against the wall by some sort of black spider web material. The other figure was pinned as well.

Izaya, freed from her grasp, appeared to be brushing himself off.

"Well, it took you long enough Celty." He was talking to someone dressed in Black wearing a yellow cat helmet.

 _Celty?_ The figure of this black dressed person struck Amaimon as seeming feminine.

"Whaa?"

They both turned to him.

"Amaimon, this is the black rider. I called this transporter knowing we'd run into trouble."

 _But how when?_ The black rider typed something into its phone and showed it to Izaya.

He just shook his head.

"It would be a lot to explain. I don't even understand it all myself." Although he was smiling as he said that.

The Black Rider typed something else into its phone and showed it to Amaimon.

 **[Izaya called me to pick you two up and take you to his apartment.]**

Amaimon just nodded.

 **[Is there anything else that I could do? You look like you were pretty banged up.]**

Amaimon scoffed, and tried to get up but almost immediately fell down. Izaya rushed behind him and caught him.

 **[You're not exactly human, are you? I gathered that based off of what I saw back there.]** The black rider typed.

Amaimon didn't respond to this.

"Hey, you're the headless rider I've heard so much about, right?"

It paused for a moment.

 **[…yes.]**

"Can I see you without your helmet off? It sounds so interesting." Amaimon clapped his hands together, but was still leaning into Izaya. He heard Izaya laugh behind him, but for some reason this didn't anger him like it usually would.

 **[Oh…ok.]** It removed its helmet. Amaimon jumped up responding with glee when he saw that there was indeed no head like he'd been told. Instead, there seemed to be a continuous black mist emanating from her neck.

 _How monstrous. How exciting!_

Amaimon immediately sank back to his knees after attempting to jump up. This time the headless rider caught him.

"Are you some sort of a demon?"

 **[No, I'm a dullahan. It's a sort of fairy.]**

"Well, whatever. It's still interesting." It was almost a shame that she was not a demon. He knew demons' weak spots. It's no fun to go against someone if you don't know what you're dealing.

 **[Maybe I should get you two home now. You look pretty drained.]**

Amaimon groaned.

"Alright."

Celty put her cat helmet back on. Amaimon sat behind Celty on the horse-like scooter. Celty created helmets out of her shadows for Amaimon and Izaya. Amaimon wondered if he even needed a helmet, since he wasn't aware of his weaknesses now.

"After all, you want to save your energy if you ever want to face off your half-brother again." They took off. Amaimon didn't respond to this.

 _How did he know I wanted to face my half-brother? I don't think I ever told him._

 **AN: This formatting is taking longer than I thought it would. Since I'm copying them from another document, I must look over it again to make sure I add back the italics, proper spacing, and page breaks. I am determined to get the rest of this story back up though. Again, like always, feel free to give me some feedback.**

 **A/N: Okay, so in case anyone didn't know-**

 **Purewater100% =Aoba, Chrome is another username that Izaya uses,**

 **Gaki = Akabayashi, Kyo = Kururi Orihara, Mai = Mairu Orihara**

 **Let me know if there are any questions**


	5. Chapter 5

During lunch the next day, Amaimon was thinking about the events, which had happened

the night before.

 _Things were very weird here. I never expected to run into an exorcist here_. Surprisingly though, he had been hoping to avoid anything from that world. He never thought he'd be comfortable around humans enough to feel that way. He was tapping his claws on his desk.

"Hi there."

Amaimon looked to see a dark bluish haired boy looking at him smiling. He recognized the boy from the manga store. It was Aoba maybe?

"Are you not hungry?"

Sometimes Amaimon forgot to eat normally like a human, since before he'd only do it for pleasure. He quickly reached in his bag and popped a lollipop into his mouth. This made Aoba laugh. Amaimon glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I figured you were deep in thought or something."

Amaimon didn't know how to respond to this.

"So, are you the guy that everyone's talking about?"

Amaimon cocked an eyebrow.

"You know. The new kid who held his ground against Shizuo Heiwajima. Oh, sorry. We haven't been properly introduced, although I am sure you remember throwing me in the manga store the other day. My name is Aoba; I'm in a grade lower than you."

 _Why is this boy even talking to me after what happened in the manga store?_ He bowed to Amaimon. This again? Aoba straightened back up when Amaimon didn't bow back.

"Anyways, no one has been known before to be able to do that. Well, except for Izaya Orihara but that's in a different way. Anyways, if that's you that a lot has been said about you."

"What do you mean? What kind of things?"

"Oh you know, just that you're probably not human." A female voice came from behind him. Two girls walked up to Amaimon.

"People are saying that there's no way a normal human being could last against Shizuo. Then again, Shizuo is human."

 _People were still talking about this? That happened days ago now. It must be a big deal_. The girl with a dark braid and glasses spoke again,

"Yeah, that's definitely him. I've eavesdropped on Izaya enough times to pick him out based off of descriptions."

Amaimon blinked.

"You're staying with Izaya, right? I'm Mairu and this is Kururi. We're his sisters, so we're good at keeping tabs on what he's up to."

The other girl in the athletic clothes simply nodded. She had light brown hair that was somewhat short like a boy's.

"Anyways, yeah. People definitely seem to think you're not human. Kururi here agrees with the rumors saying you're a demon. I for one don't really care, although hooking up with a demon would be totally hot!"

Aoba began to scratch the back of his head. Clearly the turn of this conversation had made him uncomfortable. Seeing this as an opportunity from curiosity, Amaimon winked at Mairu, who blushed. She definitely seemed far more fun to play with than the girl did from the van. Part of his reasoning being from the different kinds of reactions he was sure he could get out of her. They were more fun to play with when they liked him, as this girl seemed to.

"Anyways, where I was trying to go with this was, I wanted to get to know you. See if the rumors are true. I mean, if they are then you must be a pretty cool guy. What do you say?" Aoba was still smiling, but there was yearning in his smile.

Amaimon shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. I'm just doing what I can to keep from being bored anyways."

"Hey Aoba. What are you doing talking to Amaimon?" Mikado asked nervously. He came over to them as Masaomi and Anri followed behind.

Masaomi was glaring at Aoba.

"Oh, I just wanted to get to know the guy everyone was talking about."

"You know, he's not as bad everyone says, right?"

 _Wow, this kid really was naïve. I tried to take his eye and he's saying nice things about me._

"Oh, I think he seems pretty cool." Aoba responded with slyly.

"Hey Amaimon, you ready to go to class now?" Mikado asked. Amaimon nodded, and got up from his desk.

"See you later Amaimon." Aoba said. He looped his arm with Kururi's and began to walk off.

Mairu got right in Amaimon's face and smiled.

"See you later you sexy demon." She quickly planted him a kiss on the lips, and then ran after the other two. Amaimon smiled.

 _She could be fun._ The combination of her different appearance and her strange outgoing personality lead Amaimon to think that toying with her could be very entertaining.

"Whoa dude, for a twisted guy you sure know how to attract people." Masaomi stated. Amaimon got up, and walked with them out of the class.

* * *

The Namie lady who was there the first time Amaimon came to Izaya's apartment hadn't been there since. Amaimon didn't really know why. He opened the laptop to go on the chat site, when he saw an email notification.

He opened the email and an invitation to join a gang called "The Dollars" popped up _._

 _An online gang that anyone can join and there are no rules? What is this?_

"Hey Izaya!"

Izaya spun in his chair to face him.

"Come look at this. I don't know what to make of it."

Izaya looked over his shoulder and started laughing.

"Oh that is just great. How interesting it would be for them if you were a member of the dollars."

"Is this really what it looks like? No rules?"

"That is correct."

"Well then what's the point!? Are they even a gang? It sounds more like a prank or a dumb kid who doesn't even know what he's creating."

"That is a good question. That is, whether or not there really is a point. You're the one who wanted something interesting. I'd say joining this gang would definitely cure your boredom. They always end up becoming involved in something, even though most don't consider them to be official." Izaya smiled.

Amaimon cocked an eyebrow.

"You're behind this. Aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not the leader of the dollars. Although you have already met the founder without realizing it."

"Really?"

Izaya almost looked cocky about knowing so much.

 _Perhaps that's what was going on with that Mikado kid in the manga store the other day. Dollars business. What did that entail though? How serious can business from a gang created by a kid even get?_

"Am I going to end up mixed up in a bunch of city stuff I shouldn't be in if I join this?" Despite saying this, Amaimon was definitely intrigued.

How much more interesting would there city gang business get if a demon were to get involved? Amaimon after all had picked up a few tricks from Mephisto on how to mess with humans. Then again, he needed to focus on the task that was more important to him.

 _Hmmm…_

Izaya shrugged.

"Who can say? One thing is for sure though. The effects of this gang are unpredictable, well for most people." Izaya went back to his computer. "If you were to join, it would be very difficult to detangle yourself from the twisted amount of issues they've grown stuck into. I predict their mere vagueness and how caught up they are in this city's serious problems will eventually lead to their downfall.

But, that is some time away. There is a very specific way their group is going to fall apart, and I can already see how it will happen even if the sick members can't."

 _Why does Izaya always give these long analytical answers?_ His wordiness even made Amaimon's head spin.

"With that being said, they're still hypotheticals…but remember who I am. You don't have to worry about their ending fate yet. Whether or not you choose to join is up to you. You seem to be pretty smart, so I suspect you'll make the right choice."

Amaimon stared at his screen, unsure what to do.

* * *

- **Kishi** has entered the chat room-

- **Hana** has entered the chat room-

 **Kishi (in black** ): Hi everyone.

 **Hana (light pink)** : Yeah…hi.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Hi there.

 **Kanra** : Yay! More new people! :-)

 **Setton:** Hi

 **Saika:** Welcome to the chat.

 **Bakyura** : Hiya there

 **Purewater100%** : Hi there

 **Kyo:** Hiya

 **Mai:** Hello.

 **Hakai:** Hey

 **Chrome:** Sup.

 **Setton:** So, how did you two hear about this chat?

 **Kishi:** We both got an invite from Kanra, but we don't really know her in real life.

 **Hana:** Yeah…

 **Taro Tanaka:** Kanra?

 **Kanra:** *winks* Let's just say I have my ways of finding people for the chat.

 **Hakai** : …

 **Setton:** Ok then.

 **Kishi:** I tried to get my brother to join, but he said he had too much work to do to join some silly chat. He really can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. Even when we're on vacation he ends up getting caught up in something he has to do. I swear sometimes he finds things he has to do so he doesn't have to deal with my shenanigans! *rolls eyes* It's like he sometimes forgets that he's not the older one.

 **Bakyura:** Bummer. I think I know someone like that.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Oh really? Who?

 **Bakyura:** *face palm*

 **Taro Tanaka:** Huh?

 **Hana:** Well, Kishi's brother is um-um very nice though. Like Kishi. I like him at least…

 **Kanra:** I noticed your chat name there Kishi. It's pretty interesting.

 **Purewater100%:** Yeah. Where'd you come up with that?

 **Kishi:** Oh, um well. I really like  knights. Really anything that has to do with heroes or fighting. I thought about naming it after this character I like from a movie, but I thought it would look pretty geeky if I used a vampire knight name.

 **Kyo:** Vampire knight?

 **Kishi:** …yeah

 **Mai:** Eeeeek! :-D

 **Kyo:** We love Vampire Knight! It has that totally hot actor Yuuhei Hanejima in it!

 **Kishi:** …yeah well, that's obviously not why I like it though.

 **Chrome** : It's interesting how they mentioned Yuuhei Hanejima, isn't it **Hakai**?

 **Hakai:** Huh?

 **Hana:** Well, um…um anyways. I picked my name b-because I like  flowers. Yeah.

 **Bakyura** : You ok, Hana? You don't have to be nervous here. We're actually very friendly. Well, most of us.

 **Saika:** Yeah. I was nervous on the chat at first too. But, it's actually really fun.

 **Hana:** Oh. Ok.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Yeah. I think your chat name is actually very pretty.

 **Hana:** Oh. Um um thanks.

 **Kishi:** Hey! Back off dude!

 **Taro Tanaka** : :-O

 **Hana:** Hey Kishi, that wasn't very nice.

 **Bakyura** : Yeah dude. Chill out.

 **Kishi:** Oh, I'm-I'm sorry Hana. :-(

 **Mai:** Interesting.

 **Kyo:** Looks like someone's in love!

 **Hana:** *blushes*

 **Kishi:** What!? What are you talking about!?

 **Kyo:** Well, you got mad when Taro complimented Hana. Why else would you get mad unless you were jealous?

 **Hakai** : You two know each other outside of the chat. Don't you?

 **Hana:** *blush*

 **Kishi:** Um.

 **Setton:** Maybe we should change the subject.

 **Taro Tanaka** : Yeah.

 **Kishi:** Well, yeah I do know her outside of the chat. I was just protecting her, as a friend.

 **Mai:** xoxoxo

 **Kyo:** Aw. How cute!

 **Taro Tanaka:** It's all cool man.

 **Hakai:** Yay!

 **Kishi:** Huh?

 **Hakai:** Even the chat is getting exciting! I love it.

 **Kanra:** Lol.

 **Hana:** So. What do we normally talk about here?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Mainly just what happens in town.

 **Purewater100%:** Yeah, although not much has been happening lately though. Except that one guy.

 **Kishi** : What guy?

 **Hakai:** Um, maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now.

 **Kyo:** The new guy who everyone is discussing.

-Enter Private mode-

 **Kanra:** Hello there

 **Hana:**?

 **Kishi:** Um, hi?

 **Kanra:** So, what do think of a guy named  Amaimon?

 **Hana** : :-0

 **Kishi:** I'm sorry, what?

 **Kanra:** Amaimon.

 **Kishi:** Where did you hear that name?

 **Kanra:** I have my sources. Why won't you answer the question?

 **Hana:** I'm sorry, but you're making us uncomfortable with talking about this right now. We don't know you, and you're coming across as weird.

-Exit Private mode-

 **Bakyura:** Why not  Hakai?

-Saki has entered the chat room-

 **Kanra:** Yeah. You always act weird about this topic, even though you can see it being discussed everywhere.

 **Chrome:** Actually, I agree with Hakai on this one.

 **Saika:** Yeah. Me too.

 **Gaki:** Yeah.

 **Purewater100%:** Seriously?

 **Setton:** Well, I mean it can be overwhelming to hear about for some newbies.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Yeah.

 **Kishi:** Hey, we can handle more than you realize.

 **Hana:** Um

 **Saika:** Plus, Hakai doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

 **Kanra:** Why do you care what he thinks?

 **Gaki** : What's wrong with that Kanra?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Yeah. I don't think there's anything wrong with sticking to a topic that everyone is comfortable with discussing.

 **Purewater100%:** You guys are lame.

 **Bakyura** : Hey!

 **Saki:** That wasn't very nice.

 **Chrome:** It's really not a big deal.

 **Kyo:** I suppose not everyone likes to talk about demons.

 **Kishi:** Wait. Did you say demons?

 **Hakai:** It's just a rumor. You know how far from the truth rumors can become. You probably don't need to be concerned.

 **Hana:** Actually, we are interested in hearing about that topic. That is, if it's regarding people's safety.

 **Kanra:** Wow! You two are more interesting than I imagined.

 **Hana:** …

 **Kyo:** There's a new guy who held his ground against the strongest man in Ikebukura. Some people are saying he could be a demon, because before now no one has ever been able to do that.

 **Kishi:** Has anything been done about this? Has anyone investigated this?

 **Purewater100%:** No. At least, not that anyone's heard.

 **Kanra:** You seem to be very concerned about this.

 **Purewater100%:** Do you actually believe in this kind of thing?

 **Kanra:** Well actually, it's fairly well known that Ikebukura has nonhuman creatures living amongst us.

 **Kyo:** Yeah, like the black rider.

 **Mai:** and the slasher.

 **Hana:** Are they demons?

 **Purewater100%** : No

 **Chrome:** Although some say the slasher is, since it slashed so many people.

 **Saika:** But the slasher was stopped.

 **Kanra:** That's not what I heard.

 **Gaki:** You always seem to hear those type of things, Kanra.

 **Purewater100%:** Why are you two so interested about demons anyways? Are you scared of them or something?

 **Kishi:** Pfft no. I can handle them. They should be scared of me.

 **Bakyura:** Wow. That's a pretty cocky response.

 **Saki:** Yeah…

 **Hana:** He didn't mean it that way. He would like to feel that way so he can feel reassured that his friends are safe. I don't know how well I'd do against demons, but I'd do my best so I can protect the ones I care about.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Wow. You guys sound so cool!

 **Bakrua:** Yeah!

 **Saki:** They seem interesting.

 **Kyo:** You almost sound like heroes out of a manga.

 **Setton:** I like them.

 **Kishi:** Hana, I totally could take a demon.

 **Hana:** I know you could. I was just explaining why you said it that way.

 **Kishi:** *blush* Oh um thanks.

 **Mai:** Aw!

 **Kishi:** So that's the only reason they think he's a demon? Because he's strong?

 **Hana:** Many people could be strong. That could just be people being mean.

 **Kyo:** I heard he was seen controlling small strange creatures that no one had seen before.

 **Taro Tanaka:** I also heard he was seen peeling his skin off with no appearance of pain.

 **Hakai:** Those never happened!

 **Purewater100%:** ?

-Private mode-

 **Kanra:** Hey, Hakai. You're not doing a very good job blending in, are you? Just chill out. People are always going to spread rumors. Stop seeming so suspicious. The smart ones are always the ones who watch and use what they have. Stop being so defensive.

-Exit private mode-

* * *

 _Huh? What was that about?_

Amaimon began to have suspicions of who Kanra was, but for some reason didn't feel like asking to confirm it. This was more interesting.

 **Hana:** Wow. There's a lot of gossip on here, isn't there?

 **Kishi:** Well, what did you expect? People always talk on the internet.

 **Saika:** I don't like it either. I get the feeling we have a lot in common Hana.

 **Gaki:** Yeah. Gossip isn't cool.

 **Hana:** Yeah. I think so Saika. I actually don't know what I expected, Kishi. This is really my first time using the internet. When I was younger I was always too shy to do anything social. And as I got older, I spent most of my time working in my grandma's garden before I joined this special school. I never had a reason to be online before. When Kishi and I got these invites, he was the one who suggested I join so I decided to try it to see if it would be fun.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Wow. That's cool.

 **Saika** : Yeah.

 **Saki:** Cool.

 **Hakai:** Well, you definitely picked the right place to see fun. That you could clearly see in our chat conversations.

 **Hana:** Ha ha, yeah. I suppose so.

 **Chrome** : Lol.

 **Setton:** Plus, this is a way to get to know people without the anxieties from meeting face to face.

 **Hana:** Wow. I suppose you're right. Thank you! You've all been so nice to me.

 **Saika:** It's just like I said. You'll like being a part of this too.

 **Hakai:** I actually haven't been online very long either.

 **Kanra:** Yeah. He only joined a few days ago.

 **Purewater100%:** You weren't online at all before that?

 **Hakai:** Not really. I never had the need to. I found others ways to keep myself busy.

 **Kishi:** Like what?

 **Hakai** : Well…fights are pretty cool.

 **Kanra:** Like watching them or being in them?

 **Hakai:** Both. It really depends…

 **Kishi:** Cool. I like action genres too.

 **Hakai:** Well, what's not to like.

 **Kishi:** Exactly!

 **Hana:** I thought I was the only one new to the internet.

 **Hakai:** Nope. You seem pretty cool though. I'm glad I met you on here.

 **Hana** : Thanks! I'm sure you're just as cool in real life too.

 **Kishi:** Hey, remember dudes that Hana is pretty innocent. I'm here to protect her, so please be careful with her.

 **Hana** : I can handle myself better than you think.

 **Hakai:** Yeah. I definitely believe that she can.

 **Gaki:** He definitely seems very protective of her.

 **Kyo** : So much love drama going on here.

 **Mai** : Neat.

 **Saika:** I'm not so sure that's what's happening here.

 **Saki:** I honestly never know anymore.

 **Kanra:** Did anyone want to hear about the slasher or did we move on?

 **Bakyura:** Wow Kanra, you're definitely stuck on one topic.

 **Saika:** Maybe the new guy we were talking about could help with that.

 **Hakai:** Huh?

 **Kanra:** What do you mean Saika?

 **Saika** : Well, we haven't seen him harm anyone, right?

 **Setton:** Shizuo can get out of hand sometimes after all…

 **Purewater100%:** But didn't someone see him try to take someone's eye?

 **Saika** : That could have been taken out of context.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Um…

 **Bakyura:** How?

 **Saika:** I'm just saying, maybe if he didn't like what people are saying about him he could prove them wrong by stopping the slasher. I mean, he was seen to have incredible abilities so maybe the police could use him to help? I'm not saying we should assume he's good, but instead of condemning him online we could look at this in a different way and maybe bring up a new perspective to him.

 **Kanra:** Wow. Someone's a monster sympathizer.

 **Setton:** Hey! Watch what you say Kanra!

 **Hana:** Huh?

 **Gaki:** I don't think that's what she meant, Kanra.

 **Hakai:** Hmm. That's a very interesting perspective Saika. I'd be curious to see how he'd react and what would happen next. We don't know if it would work though because we don't know anything about him.

 **Kishi:** Maybe they should try it.

 **Hakai:** You really think so?

 **Kishi:** Yeah. Not everyone may agree with me on this, but whether or not he's a demon I don't think matters in that hypothetical. If someone could convince him, he could use his abilities for good even if the abilities themselves aren't necessarily on the good side. There's a way to convince him I'm sure. Like, the slasher affects everyone in the city so it could be a danger to him too. Or, if he has an interest in winning battles, like a certain demon I've run into before, maybe appeal to him mentioning the victory of winning a supernatural battle. Whether they're good or not, he may like the idea of many people knowing he won a battle and could hold that victory to his pride.

 **Hakai:** Wow. You make some very neat points. I hope someone does approach him with this. It would be cool to see the winners win with a new strategy up their sleeve. How fun.

 **Hana:** I'd be impressed with that too.

 **Hakai:** Really?

 **Hana:** Yeah. Being with the friends I have now has definitely taught that being good or bad doesn't just have to do with how you were born, but how you use what you were given. A very strong person could lift a child out of a tree instead of smushing a bully.

 **Saika:** Wow.

 **Setton:** I'm speechless. This chat has taken quite the powerful turn.

 **Hakai:** Yeah, it's really neat.

 **Taro** Tanaka: Hang on. Did you say like a certain demon you've run into before?

 **Kishi:** Uh

 **Purewater100%:** That didn't sound like you were insulting someone. That sounded like you were stating what they really are.

 **Gaki:** Yeah. That sounded pretty weird.

 **Kanra:** My my have things gotten interesting! I think I'll stay in Ikebukuro the rest of my life! Nowhere else in the world does so much happen. But that begs the question of why so many freaks are drawn here?

 **Hakai:** Yeah. What did you mean by that Kishi? Is there something we should know?

 **Hana:** No. No there isn't.

* * *

-Private mode-

 **Gaki** : Hi there.

 **Hana:** Um…hi?

 **Kishi:** Why did you add us to a private chat?

 **Gaki:** I just had a question for you two that you may not want to answer in front of the others.

 **Hana:** …ok

 **Gaki:** So. What do you think of  Hakai?

 **Hana:** …?

 **Kishi:** Why do you ask?

 **Gaki:** Just curious. You two seemed really interested in the topic he was trying to avoid.

 **Hana** :…

 **Kishi:** We really weren't!

 **Gaki:** You know, you don't have to get so defensive.

 **Hana:** But, we don't even know you.

 **Gaki:** Yeah, but I'm not even asking difficult questions.

 **Hana:** I'm sorry, we just don't feel comfortable talking about a fellow chatter without them knowing.

 **Gaki:** Do you know him in real life?

 **Kishi:** …

 **Kishi:** Honestly? We don't know.

 **Gaki:** Ok.

-Exit private mode-

-Gaki has left the chat-

 **A/N: For some reason I was having trouble putting spaces in the chat scenes. I figured it could get confusing at times, especially since I now have three chat usernames that weren't in the original Durarara show. So I decided to underline the chat name _Amaimon_ is using to see if that helped with the reading. Please let me know if you have any questions. Also, let me know if you have any suggestions on how to add the spacing on fanfiction. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bakyura:** What is with all the weirdness today?

 **Saki:** When was it ever normal?

 **Bakyura:** Good point.

 **Kyo:** I know right, Bakyura? Everyone's being so secretive. And we don't even know names!

 **Kanra:** You people should realize by now that when you say something weird, you shouldn't act suspicious. People will think more of it if you get defensive. Not everything is taken seriously. I really wish everyone would stop overreacting.

 **Setton:** Is it just me or is Kanra being nicer today?

 **Kanra** : I try not to scare away new people.

 **Purewater100%:** Lol. Sure you don't.

 **Kishi:** Hey guys, I think I'm going to go.

 **Saika:** Oh ok.

 **Hakai** : Bye I guess.

 **Kishi:** Remember the advice I gave. We should get him to help.

- **Kishi** has left the chat room-

 **Chrome:** Interesting.

 **Hana:** Um. I think I'm going to go too.

 **Saika:** Oh. Ok.

 **Setton:** Will you be on again?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Yeah, because we really enjoyed meeting you.

 **Hana:** Yeah um probably.

 **Mai:** Cool!

 **Hakai** : I look forward to chatting with you again Hana.

 **Hana** : Thanks you too. It was really nice meeting you all. Thank you for being so nice to me!

 **Bakyura:** No problem!

 **Kanra:** You seem pretty cool.

 **Saki:** Bye.

- **Hana** has left the chat-

 **Kyo:** So…now what?

The two new people on the chat reminded Amaimon of two people he'd met before. But he couldn't put his finger on whom. _What was familiar about them? Izaya, what are you up to?_

* * *

-Private mode-

 **Kanra:** Hakai. Whatever you do, don't freak out. Okay? Remember what I said earlier. You're safe under the anonymity of the internet. They won't know who you really are. Those new users aren't after you. It sounds like they believe in redemption and are rooting for who would stop a bad guy. Okay? Let's avoid turning my chat room into an interrogation or a place of conviction please.

 **Hakai:** I don't freak out. I never said that I was.

 **Kanra:** Ha. Yeah I figured you'd say something like that. Okay then. You wouldn't admit it if you were anyways though. You seem smart, so make sure you act like it online too. Okay? All those people in the chat are people I've put there for a reason (well, except for my annoying

sisters). I can whisk away their suspicions as easily as I can spew rumors around the chat. You have nothing to be concerned with in the chat room that I control.

 **Hakai:** You're not going to admit that you actually care, are you? I'm smart, remember? A human can manipulate another and still care about them. I've noticed that by now. Even Izaya Orihara. Although, I can also suspect you don't think I'm human.

 **Kanra** : …

 **Kanra:** Does it matter?

 **Hakai:** Does what matter?

 **Kanra:** Whether or not the manipulator actually cares about the person they're manipulating? If the manipulated is getting something good out of it, and is being helped, then it really doesn't make a difference whether or not there is care in that manipulative relationship, does it?

 **Hakai:** Wow. That response could almost make me feel like I was back home. You really couldn't just respond with a simple answer, could you? I suppose I didn't expect anything else. After all, you don't think I'm human so you seem to think that whether or not there's care in the relationship wouldn't matter to me. Especially since you don't think I could care about anyone besides myself.

You don't think it's possible for me. I can imagine people say the same thing about you. You don't refer to yourself as a human, but there's nothing physical to imply otherwise. For a time now I've suspected this is how this relationship was going to go. Although, I am used to it, I expect it less from humans here in Assiah. I suppose I am supposed to thank you for your advice though.

 **Kanra:** …

 **Kanra** : Wow. It appears I have underestimated you. I knew you were smart, but no one has ever been close to figuring me out.

 **Hakai:** You still wouldn't admit it though. Would you?

 **Kanra** : Would you know the answer to that?

-Exit private mode-


	7. Chapter 7

He was in the forest again. The second place where he battled Rin. The blonde girl was walking

toward him, her eyes green and vacant because of the moth he had lay eggs in her.

 _Shiemi_ he heard someone call her. She was beautiful. He had never thought that way about any human he had seen. It fascinated him that he felt this way. Although, he couldn't distinguish whether there were any emotional feelings attached to this attraction. The closest he had come to feeling this way, was a long time ago when he would sometimes still hear his previous host's thoughts.

His host had once admired a girl. No doubt she was long dead now. The Shiemi girl was almost to him. He reached his arms out like he had when this actually happened. He remembered feeling excited to play with such a pretty mortal. He couldn't wait to see the look on his half-brother's face as he taunted him with her. It would be priceless. And then he finally gets the battle he was looking forward to. When she was almost up to him, she spoke unlike the first time.

"It…doesn't…matter…that…you…think…I'm…pretty…" He stopped smiling.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. Many demons like pretty things. But you don't really care. You can't. You've been this way your whole life. And because of that, nobody will ever truly care about you." Her voice sounded robotic, or very songlike. Definitely not natural for a human.

"Th-that's not true. My-my brother-"

"Your brother is a demon too. But he has lived with humans. So he despises you as well. To him you're just annoying and childish. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you if it meant protecting humans which he loves."

"No he wouldn't. He's my brother. He-he's given me things. He likes me."

"He has to pretend. You're his brother. If you knew how he felt about you, then no one would be able to contain you. He only cares about the humans."

"No! I know him! Stop lying!" Shiemi cocked her head.

"Why do you want to be liked? You can't care about anyone, why so why should they care about you? Your half-brother who is half demon despises that world. He would feel no guilt in completely killing you if he could. Nobody would mourn for you. Nii-san would be relieved he didn't have to babysit you anymore." Water was dripping down his face. Tears? He'd never cried in his life. He didn't think he could. Perhaps being in Assiah was doing things to him. He wiped his eyes.

"N-no." His voice sounded muffled. He walked up to her and placed his hands on both sides of her head, stroking her hair gently. He wasn't holding her creepily like he did last time. This time there was warmth in his touch.

"B-b-but I-I can care." He gently hugged her head to his chest.

"I care about you. From the moment I saw you, I thought you were pretty. I'm not incapable of love. It is possible for people to care about me!" He heard a snort below that didn't sound natural from her. He let go of her head, and she faced him with those creepy eyes again.

"Thinking something is pretty does not equal love. When humans love, they don't use their loved ones as things to taunt others with. Humans who care wouldn't want to take out the eyeball of the person they love. You don't care! You may be around humans but you are not one, and there's nothing you can do about it! You have no purpose and do nothing meaningful so why should people care!"

"No!" He screamed. He stomped on the ground. The earth opened up and Shiemi fell into the crack. A look of fear was on her face as she fell.

"NO!"

Amaimon shot up to a sitting position on his bed. He'd never dreamt like that before. He felt that his face was wet. He actually had been crying. Was the dream true? He had thought she was pretty when he laid eyes on her in the forest. Was that love? Was he even able to?

He'd been feeling attracted to Anri lately, but for different reasons. Something about Anri reminded him of Shiemi, even though he'd only seen Shiemi for a few moments. Plus, Anri seemed to be able to understand him in a way the others couldn't. She was more tolerant and caring whenever he was being weird. It probably had to do with the demonic spirit inside her. They did have that in common.

 _What was he supposed to do with this now? Was it even worth fighting Rin anymore?_

The door swung open, and Izaya walked in. He was wearing a gray robe. There wasn't a clear expression on his face, but he appeared to be hiding something. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't have very many dreams, do you?"

Amaimon realized the sheets to the bed were strewn on the floor. His hair was ruffled, worse looking that the "broccoli" hairdo. Amaimon wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"No, not really. Was it that obvious?"

Izaya sat on the foot of the bed."Well, based off of that scream, you sounded more surprised that you could be so scared."

 _Seriously? Why did he always talk like that?_

"Do you ever have dreams like that?"

Izaya casually tapped his fingers on his lap."Well, now that's not something I would talk about."

"So, that's a yes then?"

Izaya laughed, but it didn't sound happy."What am I going to do with you?"

Amaimon wasn't sure how to take this question."um, can I ask you something? It's kind of weird."

Izaya put his hands out as though he were surrendering something. "Ask away."

"If someone who isn't well liked doesn't change, is it possible for anyone to love him?"

He put his fingers up to his chin, as though he were thinking.

"Well, it would certainly depend. There are some humans so filled with love and compassion that they would care for a person no matter what. This answer usually varies based off of the situation. I'd say for most people though, even the most loving humans out there, would eventually get tired of waiting for a mean person to change. Even they have their limits on how much they can love.

Eventually those people lose their ability to love that person and give up on them. This of course isn't the case with everyone, but all humans have their limitations. I'd say in that case the person of this topic would have an option though if they don't like this turn of events. Everyone always has an option. They just don't always see it."

 _Wow. His answers always leave me speechless, which is something I didn't think was possible._

"Do you think that's why demons think they're superior to humans? They don't have that limitation of love. They're never disappointed by situations like that because they aren't able to love in the first place so there's no sympathy to exhaust themselves with?"

Izaya looked at him. His expression was amused yet scrutinizing."Well, I'd say you're more qualified to answer that question, wouldn't you agree? I however personally don't think that demons are incapable of love, although I don't know them as well as humans."

Amaimon blinked."Really?"

"Sure. After all immorality doesn't necessarily mean they don't love at all. Demons desire things, and love is definitely a desire. I think demons can love specific people or things but still care absolutely nothing about anything else. Also, their love is probably a little bit different than a human's. It could be like a fascination with a possession, or possessiveness with something they find pretty.

Demons can be more ruthless concerning the things they love though, since there is still evil inside them from being a demon. For example, if a demon decides he's fallen in love with a pretty human girl and another person hurts her in some way the demon wouldn't hesitate to slaughter the wrongdoer and their entire family. Simply because they loved the girl, and only saw the girl.

Anything that would make the girl upset or hurt her, the demon would see that thing as something that simply needed to be destroyed. Since demons are creatures, the way they experience human emotions or try to is more animalistic. There's not much sense or reason in it. Does this make any sense?"

For someone who didn't know as much about demons, Izaya seemed to understand this pretty well.

This reminded Amaimon of what had occurred with his father and Rin's mother. Father killed so many exorcists just so he could save her from being executed.

"Yeah. I think so. Thanks"

Izaya smiled and nodded."Of course." He stood up."Alright. Since there's no school for you today, how about you come with me today?" Amaimon attempted to smooth his hair back.

 _Oh that's right. Today is Saturday._

"Go with you? Where?"

Izaya smiled."I'd like you to come with me on a job of mine. You'd get a good feel for what happens in this town." The smile on Izaya's face read that he was up to something.

And yet, even when Amaimon knew this was the case he always went with him.

* * *

Izaya and Amaimon were standing at an apartment.

At some point during the week, Amaimon didn't know when, Izaya had managed to get some normal looking clothes for Amaimon to wear. This struck Amaimon as odd, especially since they seemed to be exactly Amaimon's size. He should have been used to Izaya's weirdness by now. Anyways, now Amaimon was wearing somewhat normal looking clothes.

He was wearing fairly ordinary blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had the words 'Save the Earth' down the middle in bold green letters. Amaimon had wondered if Izaya had picked this shirt on purpose knowing who he really was. He was never sure with this info broker. His shoes however were the same. They were raised black boots that were curled up at the tip where the toes were. He also still wore his hair in his same green spike.

Amaimon was biting on his claws again."What are we doing here? And what is it you do again?"

Izaya sighed."Sometimes I forget how much like a child you are."

Before he could respond, the door opened. A man in a lab coat wearing glasses, and who had wild light brown hair opened the door.

"Izaya! What are you doing here? And what is he?"

 _This wasn't planned? What was he up to?_

"Nice to see you too, Shinra.I have a job for Celty." Izaya walked in, Amaimon followed.

"Okay. But why did you come here? You usually email her a job."

Amaimon started walking around the apartment and sniffing strange looking furniture.

"Well, part of the job involves him and I felt she should formally meet him."

Amaimon stopped what he was doing and turned to face Izaya.

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me that. I thought I was just watching you on the job."

Izaya smiled.

 _He's so frustrating._

"Well, you'll have to wait a few minutes for Celty to finish getting ready. "

Amaimon sighed.

Shinra was staring at Amaimon's arm.

"My word. What happened to you?"

Amaimon followed his gaze. His forearm was covered in a big red blistering burn somewhat shaped like a star. He hadn't even noticed it.

 _That must have been from the holy water. It still hasn't healed?_ Amaimon had been feeling weak ever since that fight. Perhaps this was why. Maybe it was just from thinking about it, but Amaimon's arm began to hurt again. He winced and started to fall.

Shinra caught him.

"Here, let's take a look at this on the couch." Shinra gently laid him onto the couch and began to closely examine the burn.

"I'll pay for your services if you need money. I've been looking after him anyways." Izaya proposed.

"I'm not so sure how well human medicine-" Amaimon started.

"Yes I've already figured out that you're not human. This isn't my first time working with nonhumans. As long as I don't use any blessed instruments, you should be fine." Shinra said.

Amaimon was shocked.

 _How did he know?_

"Hmm. I think I know the perfect remedy for this kind of burn. I'll be right back." Shinra went to the kitchen. From the corner of his eye Amaimon say the black rider from that night. She showed the phone to Izaya. He laughed.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's in good hands with your fiancé. I reckon more than anything his problem is that he's not used to feeling any kind of weakness." Amaimon wished he didn't have to sit there and listen to them talk about him like this.

 _Did he say fiancé?_

"Actually, he's part of the reason I came here."

The two of them walked into the other room. Shinra came back holding a bottle of a strange looking blue liquid.

"Here we go. It's harder to find remedies for your kind of creature considering most things we use for good are repelled by your bodies."

Amaimon made a faint growl from irritation. Shinra put some gloves on. He placed some of the liquid in one of his gloved hands and began to gently rub it over the burn.

"Now, this burn looks stronger than normal. Was it from holy water or something?"

Amaimon blinked.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You've clearly figured out that I'm a demon, so why would you help me?"

Shinra thought for a second.

"Well, I am a doctor. When I see someone needs my help I can't help but try to help them no matter what they are. And I have no problem helping nonhumans. I am engaged to one after all! I find they're more interesting to study anyways."

"Yeah, but, demons are evil."

"Well, I find it's best not to judge someone off the bat. I don't know what your intentions are. I know someone who has demonic powers who only uses them for good. She's more human than many I know. Plus, I met a half demon once whose main goal was to use his powers to protect people from the evil in this world."

"Wait, did you say _half-demon_?"

Shinra didn't seem to hear that last question."Would you mind if I were to study your body some time? I'd be curious to see how much it differs from a human one."

Amaimon seethed. Shinra put his hands up in a form of surrender, and smiled nervously.

"Hey, I had to ask."

The burn looked slightly better, but Amaimon was used to healing faster than this. Izaya and Celty came back into the room. Izaya gave Shinra a questioning look.

"I used a fast acting salve on him. It's the best one for supernatural creatures. He'll be alright, but he should sit for a little bit longer."

Izaya nodded.

"Thank you Shinra. Well I suppose while we're waiting, we'll explain the plan today."

Izaya and Celty sat by the couch Amaimon was laying on.

"What I told you earlier was true. I am on the job. There's important information I was hired to get. However, it's very sensitive so my client didn't want anyone knowing who hired me."

Celty began typing on her phone and Showed Amaimon. He squinted slightly to read it.

 **[That's why he called me. I'm a transporter. He knew I'd do a good job of transporting this information discreetly and quickly.]**

"Okay, but what has this got to do with me."

"First, I thought it might be good for you to go with her. You'd get a feel for the kind of thing I do. Plus, you'd receive interaction, which you are not very good at. I thought the headless rider here would be someone good for you to interact with.

To get a feel for this town. Second, I wanted you to see more of this town so I asked Celty when she's done with this transport to take you to some places in Ikebukuro. Places she might like to go to and such. So you can experience more."

 _He's always pinning me on someone else to site see the city._

"Shinra can come too if you want, after the first task is completed."

 _This was definitely more than what the average houseguest would be offered. Why does he want me to experience things so much?_

"Um, alright."

"Will he be a hindrance to your job?" Shinra asked Celty.

She shook her head and typed,

 **[No. He won't be doing anything. It's a quick drop off. He'll just be along for the ride.]**

Amaimon sighed.

"Well, alright." Amaimon slowly began to sit up. "Am I able to get up yet?"

"Not yet. Just wait a few more minutes."

Amaimon groaned.

Why was he so annoyed by this? After all, the reason he came to Ikebukuro was to experience things. Was he losing his sense of curiosity? His desire to constantly cure his boredom? This day should be interesting after all. Someone banged the door open.

Shizuo was in the doorway, holding a half-beaten man.

"Shinra, I accidentally- wait what is he doing here!?" Shizuo flung the unconscious man onto the other couch, and pounded up to Izaya, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you here you-you flea?"

Izaya looked more annoyed than anything."Honestly Shizu-chan, any other time I would love to taunt you but I'm very busy today. So do you think you could postpone trying to kill me just for now?"

This made Shizuo growl.

Then he noticed Amaimon on the couch.

"You! You-you're in league with that flea! Aren't you!?"

Remembering how their last fight went, and still feeling his weakened state, Amaimon was feeling anxious about Shizuo.

"Shi-Shizuo, calm down please. I was caring for this boy, then I'll look at your friend there. Celty is getting a job, that's all. Izaya isn't here for you. Please don't fight him here." Shinra reasoned with.

Shizuo still looked furious, but let go of Izaya."Fine. Just this once." He glared at Amaimon.

Amaimon quickly looked to Shinra and cleared his throat.

"Am-am I good now?"

Shinra looked at his watch and then nodded nervously."Yes-yes you can go now." He pulled Amaimon up, and practically pushed Amaimon and Celty out the door. "Good luck you two."

Celty typed on her phone,

 **[Shinra was getting nervous having a patient of Izaya's in there with Shizuo.]** Amaimon nodded.

* * *

Since the man Shizuo brought in had been beaten so bloodily, and Amaimon's thoughts were on other matters, Amaimon had not even recognized that he was the same man who had attacked him a couple of nights ago.

The **'independent exorcist'** had attacked Shizuo, since he received information from a certain info broker that there were rumors going around that Shizuo fought someone that wasn't human. The info broker had also brought up the question why a demon, especially that specific demon, would choose to fight a human. He had implied that Shizuo might not be.

This underground exorcist was not in his right mind, so it didn't take much for him to believe the info broker. However, since he tried to attack Shizuo with anti-demon weapons they had no effect on him. Shizuo overdid himself again. Since he had no idea who the man was that attacked him, and assumed he was crazy, he felt he should take the man in to the underground doctor he knew. After all, he was trying to be a better person.

It wouldn't take much for there to be a misunderstanding about Shizuo, given how destructive he could be. Shizuo was being surprisingly understanding, especially regarding since this had to do with himself.

Izaya was more involved in everything going on than even Amaimon himself realized.

Amaimon had no idea what was in store for him, nor did anyone else. Not even Izaya, even though he was the one who was catalyzing everything. This would be a first for him.

 **A/N: I'm also putting Celty's 'dialogue' on the phone in Bold, due to my difficulty with adding spacing on fanfiction for some reason.**


	8. Chapter 8

The job didn't take very long at all.

They scooted to the drop off location lightning fast. She asked him to wait by the scooter while she went to drop off the package with the information. He couldn't help but wonder who this super-secret information was for. He couldn't see anything from where he was waiting, but for a moment he thought he felt a demonic presence. He wasn't sure though. It seemed like his demonic powers had been out of whack, which he didn't even think was possible.

Afterwards, Celty was messaging that Shinra probably wouldn't join them on their little tour since he was still dealing with Shizuo's patient. At some point Celty got a text that seemed to urge her. She dropped Amaimon off at a park, saying she needed to take care of something hopefully quickly and then would be back to continue showing him the town. This struck Amaimon as strange. Why were these people constantly just dropping him off random places with random people? Clearly this city wasn't safe enough for that kind of thing.

Plus, he didn't have a cell phone anymore (he left it at Mephisto's so he couldn't be tracked) so he had to sit and wait with no way to communicate. He stood on the sidewalk awkwardly, trying to decide if he should sit at one of the park benches. People around him were looking at him and whispering.

 _Oh, great. I have become famous here._

For some odd reason he felt like he wanted to get away from all the staring and whispering. He crossed the street and went to an alleyway that was surprisingly shaded. There was definitely a demonic presence there. A bunch of lower level demons were crowded in the alleyway, hiding. The kind of demons one would normally see everywhere. Where had they been earlier?

"Prince!" A voice came from them, but he couldn't distinguish from which one it was from.

"Demon king of the earth! Amaimon." The voice was raspy and weak.

"We will do thy bidding, your highness. What would you have us do?" He heard the horse sounds of the scooter again.

 _Wow, that really was fast_. He bent down and whispered,

"Not anything right now. Wait for the time to come and I will need your assistance to bring victory to Gehenna." Then he ran to the park where Celty was.

* * *

They had a decent time out.

Celty showed him some places she and Shinra liked to visit. He actually had a good time.

They were at the same park from earlier, he was eating some sweets (because you couldn't get enough from them) a smile across his from the sweets and from seeing the city. They had seen a couple of street fights as well. Although, they weren't nearly as epic as the ones with Shizuo were.

During the fights, he overheard some terms whispered from the onlookers. Some of these terms he overheard were: "The Dollars", "Blue Squares", "Yellow Scarves", "Toramaru", and "Heaven's Slave". He assumed these were just names of gangs around the town, who were assumed to be a part of these street fights. There was a pretty sunset over the horizon.

Celty looked over at him and typed,

 **[Well you seem to be in a good mood.]**

Amaimon nodded."I always am when I get my sweets."

 **[And you seem to like watching fighting?]**

Amaimon shrugged."Well sorta, but theirs were kinda lame. It's more fun to be in one, but only when it's an exciting fight. Like when the other fighter is powerful, so the fight is actually fun."

 **[Do you do this often?]**

Amaimon sighed."I used to. I used to win every one. But I haven't been in one in a while."

 **[So, why are you in Ikebukuro?]**

"Hey, how come you didn't ask me any of these earlier? We've been together all day."

She shrugged.

 **[I don't know. I was trying to show you as much as possible. We didn't really have time for small talk.]**

Amaimon nodded, accepting this."I wanted to experience this city. It sounded fun."

 **[Is that all?]**

"What is with the people here? Every conversation I have with someone I feel like the other person knows more than they're saying!"

 **[We have a lot of secrets in this city. Don't you have secrets as well?]**

"Well yeah, but it's weird when everyone is trying to make you think they know what you're hiding."

 **[That's not what I was trying to imply at all. I was just curious. Why does that bother you anyways?]**

"I don't know." He sat on the bench.

"Maybe I'm not proud of who I used to be."

The black rider didn't type anything for a moment.

 **[You know, you don't have to stay that person.]**

"Yeah. I wish I could believe that."

 **[Why don't you?]**

"Because I haven't been given a how. There's always the cliché that, 'you can change' but nobody ever tells you how you can do so!"

Celty was about to respond, when they were interrupted.

Izaya came over, whistling.

"Why didn't you wait in Celty and Shinra's apartment?"

"Oh, there wasn't much going on in there. Well, besides Shizuo's annoying constant glares. I thought I'd check on you two. Plus, I had to talk to the transporter about something."

* * *

They stepped to the side and had a private conversation again.

So much secrecy… Then they came back over.

"Well, thank you for your work today Celty. I dropped off your pay at your apartment."

She nodded, waved by to Amaimon, and took off on her scooter. Izaya began to walk back with Amaimon.

Izaya looked at his phone."Oh, I need to do something real quick. Don't wait up on me!" And he ran off.

 _Seriously? What's with everyone today?_ He started walking in the direction they were going, but he didn't know this way.

* * *

He felt another demonic presence, near a different dark alleyway.

 _Well, that figures._ He heard a creepy high-pitched laugh.

"Hello there, Amaimon."

He turned to see a skinny girl with long straight brown hair and red eyes. She was holding a long kitchen knife.

"Well, it seems like everyone knows me by now. Who are you?"

She laughed again."I'm Haruna. I'm a **Saika** wielder."

 _Saika_.

"You're the slasher."

She clapped her hands dramatically."Good job, genius."

"So, what do you want with me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She pointed her knife at him."Lots of things are being said about you. About how powerful you were against Shizuo. Some are even saying that you could defeat the slasher with that power."

"Yeah, well I never-"

"Plus, I've been watching and I've seen you hanging around that **Anri** girl. I'm sure you'd do what she wants, which is to stop me. And I simply just can't let that happen."

"I wouldn't."

"Why should I believe you?"

Amaimon shrugged. He had that bored expression on his face again. The whole time she'd been pointing her knife at him, he hadn't blinked once.

"How-how are you doing that? Stop! It's creeping me out!" She swung at him, which he immediately deflected with his claws.

He smiled. He loved that he was getting to her. This might be fun. He pushed her back, she smacked into the wall. Growling in frustration, she got up.

"You're really not human. Are you?"

He smiled and did a jester-like curtsy."I really don't care what side you're on. I just love being in a good fight. Besides, you attacked me first." Amaimon said.

She lunged at him again, but he flew out of the way. He almost shrieked in glee at the fact that he could fly again.

"Ugh, you're not fighting fair. Get back on the ground, and fight with a sword!" He hovered right in front of her face.

"In case you didn't realize by now, my kind doesn't play fair." He flicked her in the forehead and sent her lying down on the ground.

She started breathing very deeply.

He stepped over her, and looked at her with his vacant eyes."You don't even wield the true Saika. How did you think you could possibly overpower the mother?"

She glared at him. He stepped on the wrist of her hand holding the knife. She winced.

* * *

Before he could finish her off he heard a voice from his side say,

"I can finish this. Just keep her pinned down."

Amaimon saw that it was **Anri**. She was pointing her Katana blade at Haruna, her eyes glowing red. Haruna looked very anxious seeing her.

"I didn't want to have to do this again, Haruna. But you need to stop hurting people! I need to protect this city. Even if it means controlling you again."

"But-but all I wanted was Takashi! I only started slashing again so I could find him. If I broke free from your Saika last time, how do you know I won't break free this time."

Anri's expression was so cold and emotionless."Because this time, I'm not going to just keep you from slashing. I'm going to make sure my Saika keeps you in check so nobody else gets hurt. I'm willing it more this time. My Saika is more powerful than yours this time, so I know it will work."

Although Anri didn't open up much at school, Amaimon had never seen this side of her.

No doubt it was from the demon that was inside her. Haruna whimpered as Anri came over to her with her blade. Thinking about what Anri said, Amaimon made extra sure to keep Haruna pinned down.

He used his arms and legs to hold her to the ground.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he felt nothing.

* * *

Anri pierced the tip of her blade to Haruna's forehead, and Haruna immediately lost consciousness. Anri placed he blade back inside her body and her eyes returned to brown. She looked at Amaimon and smiled.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have gotten to her if you hadn't kept her still."

"Um, I just like a good fight."

"I know. Even still." She went over to him and hugged him. He didn't move at first but then he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

Then they heard dramatic clapping. They broke away and saw Izaya standing just outside the alleyway.

"Where have you been all this time?" Amaimon asked. Anri clenched her fists and shot daggers at Izaya.

"Oh, I've just been watching."

"So you were here the whole time? You didn't help?"

"Oh, that's not true. If it wasn't for me your girlfriend here wouldn't have known where to go to find the slasher."

Amaimon looked at Anri.

"Um, I got a text from an unknown number saying they knew I could stop the slasher and told me where the slasher might be. I followed the directions and then I found you pinning Haruna down." Anri explained.

Amaimon faced Izaya again.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Izaya laughed.

"So, why did you do this like this anyways?" Amaimon asked.

Izaya shrugged."Oh, confidence boost I suppose. You've been itching so much for a fight that it's been getting on everyone's nerves. I figured showing you that you could still win would work. And it did! I reckon you're almost at full power by now, right?"

Thinking about what Izaya said, he tried it out. Amaimon put his hands in front of him in fists, and sure enough rock formed around them. Like a mini version of his rock titan.

Amaimon smiled and laughed with glee. Anri simply stared at it in awe, no doubt surprised.

Izaya laughed at his reaction."So, you see? I did good here."

Amaimon let the rock fists fall back to the ground."Yeah, I'll give you that."

Anri still looked at Izaya with skepticism. Then she looked back at Amaimon.

"Amaimon. Remember what I said on the chat. This could help you. People might leave you alone now with those rumors. Plus, you could use your powers for good." Anri said.

Amaimon didn't even question that she knew who he was on the chat. Amaimon looked down at the ground, and started picking at his dirty claws.

"I don't know if that's who I am though."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Kiss warning?**

 _I'm bored._

Amaimon thought in class. It was Friday. Anri had been right, word got out that the

slasher had disappeared and rumors began to spread throughout the week saying that 'the new guy' had stopped the slasher. He wasn't seen as negatively anymore. Although, ever since that happened nothing else exciting had really occurred. At least, that Amaimon knew of.

He almost regretted defeating Haruna, merely because of how much he hated being bored. However, he liked that he made Anri happy though so he wouldn't take it back, for her sake. The things of this city, which had appealed to Amaimon when he first got here, had lost their excitement since they weren't new anymore. He had gotten used to some aspects of the city, so they were boring to him now.

In other circumstances, he would make something interesting happen to cure his boredom. He would think about using Shinra to get to Celty, since she would be interesting to fight (Being that he's her fiancé) or use Mikado to get to Anri for similar reasons. Amaimon could tell that Anri returned Mikado's feelings for her but that she wasn't aware of it. Amaimon wondered if the demonic spirit inside of Anri allowed him to sense more about her.

These were circumstances he couldn't create though, because he promised himself he wouldn't do anything of the sort so he could focus on his goal. He still needed to save his energy for Rin, so he couldn't chance anything messing up his plans for the future battle. He sighed at how he allowed himself to stay bored due to these circumstances. He also didn't want to get to Anri, even though strategy-wise he knew she'd be perfect to fight for entertainment.

He was finding himself caring what she thought and not wanting to cause any hurt towards her. He wanted to make her happy. Realizing the thoughts he was having about this girl, Amaimon blushed. Walking in the hallway later, he noticed Aoba and the Orihara twins walking ahead of him.

Remembering his little flirtation with Mairu last week, he decided she was a way he could seek to cure his boredom.

* * *

He'd sent her a message to meet up in the park after school, alone.

She was waiting on the park bench when he came up to her. She smiled when she saw him.

"I should have figured you were the one who sent that message." She blushed. He leaned against the bench, not quite sitting yet.

"So, you're the type who would agree to meet up with a stranger alone?"

"Exciting, isn't it?" Her smile was somewhat mischievous. Amaimon shot her a very alluring smirk.

He slid down so he was sitting on the bench next to her, their inner knees barely brushing against each other.

"So, tell me. What did you expect would happen from this encounter if you suspected that it was me?"

Mairu shrugged."I don't know." She giggled.

He gently tangled his claws in her hair, playing with her hair by weaving it through his claws. He was slowly and playfully undoing her braid. He then began to stroke her face with his claws, but not hurting her. He drew closer to her, and put his nose up to her cheek to sniff her. He touched her cheek with the tip of his tongue.

If she thought this was weird she wasn't indicating so. He licked her cheek.

As he pulled her head towards his, his lips began to find their way to hers. Suddenly someone close cleared their throat. Amaimon and Mairu immediately pulled away from each other.

Amaimon looked over to see Izaya standing behind the bench, his arms crossed.

"I don't think it's in your best interest to play with my sister."

 _Seriously? How could he possibly deny that he actually cares?_

Mairu stood up in a rage,"Izaya! What the heck! You have no business butting into my business like this! You haven't acted much like a brother but now you decide to protect me from something I actually want!? Ugh!"

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong about my intentions sister. This simply has no use for either one of you. You both just want to have fun, but there's nothing definite that Amaimon will even stay in this city so why even bother investing your time into him? And Amaimon is simply bored, but this kind of entertainment will do him no good. For reasons I am not at liberty to discuss with anyone else. Simply put, he has a clear goal and this would bring him no closer to actually achieving."

 _What was with this guy?_ Amaimon still couldn't understand why Izaya acted this way. To think, Amaimon used to be believe that humans were so simple.

Izaya leaned forward on the bench."In other words, maybe you should invest your time here more on achieving your goal rather than fooling around with your caretaker's sister just because you can." There was a lot of venom in Izaya's statement, something Amaimon had never heard from Izaya before.

Mairu slapped Izaya across the cheek and stormed off.

There was a red mark on his cheek. Amaimon was surprised that Izaya hadn't seen that coming. His eyes indicated his surprise, and that her slap actually hurt. He raised his hand to touch it, as though still in shock of what just happened.

Nowhere was it a fact that they had to listen to what Izaya said. Many young people very likely would have ignored what he said, and done whatever they wanted anyways. Somehow, they didn't.

They didn't like what he said, and they weren't happy with him, but yet they essentially stopped like he wanted. Why was that? Amaimon had the feeling he wouldn't be seeing Mairu hanging around him again anytime soon. Izaya was still a mystery to Amaimon. Amaimon noticed how the sunset that evening was surprisingly very red.

* * *

(Interviews that occurred at different times throughout a span of two weeks since Amaimon had been there.)

 **Shuji Niekawa** had been writing an article on the unusual characters of Ikebukuro. Since he recently heard the stories of a new guy everyone was talking about, he decided to add him to the story. So he decided to ask around the city and see what people thought of him.

 **Saburo-** I don't really know what to think of him. He seems very childish I suppose.

 **Kyohei-** Me neither. I'd think he wasn't much of a fighter if it wasn't for how he was around that Ryugamine kid. I got the impression there's more to him than what he appears.

 **Saburo-** He usually has a bored but calm expression on his face. Even when he's saying something weird. It's majorly creepy.

 **Erika-** He seems pretty cool! Pretty harmless if you ask me despite what people say. Lol. *Laughs* He seems funny to watch. I like the fact that he doesn't seem to care at all how inhuman he comes across to other people.

 **Kyohei-** He seems socially awkward.

 **Saburo-** Yeah, almost as though he's not used to talking to people. I can't imagine how that can be though. Then again, I only gathered what I could overhear from driving.

 **Walker-** He's really weird. He tried to eat my manga! Mangas are just something you don't mess with! Also, like he doesn't blink like a normal person. I only see him blink when someone comments on that. It's not natural. I'm positive he's a demon or some other creature from another dimension. He can't be too bad if he likes manga though, as long as he stays away from mine for now on.

 **Erika-** Yeah, well if he is a demon he's a very sexy one. I could totally picture him prying on the hearts of innocent human girls *blushes*

 **Kyohei-** Don't mind those two. They're obsessed with manga, and don't view things as most would in the normal world. *whispers* They don't seem to be able to find the difference between reality and their anime worlds.

 **Saburo-** He's never even heard of Ruri Hijiribe! I mean, how is that possible! To me at least, that's the least normal thing about him.

* * *

 **Mikado-** We don't really know much about him.

 _Interviewer( **Shuji Niekawa** )-"But, he's been seen hanging around you three." _

**Mikado-** Yeah, he has. But he's hard to read.

 _"What do you mean by read? Like his facial expressions?"_

 **Mikado-** Yeah, because usually he has an emotionless expression on his face. And when he does show expression, it's usually unpredictable what will bring that out. Like, he'll get really excited and jolly with anything pertaining to sweets or fighting. But if the fighting isn't exciting enough for him, he'll get bored again. Also, if someone says something minor about him.

Like say a harmless insult from Masaomi in fun, could instantly make him angry and threaten the life of the person who said it. There have been a few times I was afraid he was going to break one of Masaomi's bones. Although, during those times, Anri seems to be able to calm him down. Then he will go back to his bored and calm expression that is normally on his face.

 **Anri-** *blushes*

 _(Interviewer)-"Why do you think Anri is the only one who can calm him down?"_

*Mikado shrugs*

 **Anri-** Uum, well I-I don't know…

 **Masaomi-** Oh, come on! He totally has the hots for her. Although, I wish he didn't.

 **Anri-** *blushes* Well, um-um I seem to have more of a respect for him than the others do. Like, he can tell I understand him more.

 _"Really? Well, you all seem to know more about him than you implied."_

 **Mikado-** *scratches back of head* Yeah, well I guess what I meant was that he was unpredictable. I personally am not sure what to make of that. I mean after all, he has been hanging out with us. Although, the main reason for that is because we're too nice to exclude him. Well, Anri and I are that is.

 **Masaomi-** Hey!

 **Mikado-** *Laughs* Well, am I wrong?

 **Masaomi-** *Pauses* *Laughs* I suppose you might have a point there, Mikado. *Rubs Mikado's head playfully.* As for me though, I just do not trust him for one second. He tried to take Mikado's eye!

 **Anri-** (quietly) Well, um-um. Officially I'd answer that he's cool, I-I guess. *Looks down**Twiddles thumbs on lap*

 **Masaomi-** The main thing that throws me off about him is the fact he's been hanging out with that Izaya Orihara. The fact that Izaya appears to be looking out for him just tells me that Izaya is probably up to something. Nothing good ever comes from that. So, I try to keep some of a distance from him because I don't need to get caught up in something like that again.

* * *

 **Aoba-** Ha ha. He's a very interesting character. I don't see much potential there, even with his clearly amazing strength.

 _"Wait, what did you mean by that?"_

 **Aoba-** *Pause* Um, did-did I say potential? *Scratches back of head**Laughs nervously*

 _Hmm, well that was a strange answer_ , the reporter thought to himself.

* * *

 **Mairu-** *Is quiet for a moment**Fidgets nervously with hands*. Well…he's a very interesting character, that's for sure. He's definitely not very serious, although he never shows you with any expressions how he feels.

 **Kururi-** Yeah..that-that part is almost relieving…

 **Mairu-** But his care taker is extremely annoying and I don't like him!

 _"Is that so? Well, my sources have told me that the person he is staying with is your brother?"_

 **Mai-** *Blushes*Looks down* Yeah, well we are siblings after all. I don't have to like him.

 _"Did something happen regarding you, **Amaimon** , and your brother?_

 **Mai-** I don't want to discuss this anymore if that's okay with you. You should have gotten enough of an answer.

 **Kururi-** *Shrugs* Um, well…I don't know. He seems alright. We haven't really talked.

* * *

 **Shizuo-** Are you serious? Why on earth would I answer questions for you after you pried about my brother!? I don't even know who you're talking about anyways!

*shows picture*

 **Shizuo-** *Slightly calms down* Oh yeah, that guy. He seems pretty shady if he's hanging out with that Flea! I mean, he's strong obviously. I don't even know what he is. If I were you, I'd be investigating more into that flea who ruins everything in this town! Maybe outing how much of a scumbag he is will protect everyone from falling victim to him again. Why?

 **Celty-** **[** He's kind of hard to describe. I think he's hiding something. Like, he tries to seem really strong, but on the inside is actually very vulnerable emotionally. Kind of like a certain info broker I know, but I wouldn't repeat that though. It would be denied anyways. That's just my opinion. Nothing of that sort has actually been admitted to me, and I don't know if it ever will be. **]**

 **Shinra** \- I can't say exactly what he is. I did treat him once as a patient though. There's not really much I can comment.

* * *

 **Namie** \- I know nothing about him! Izaya always keeps him away from me. It's really annoying. That's just simply what I have to deal with working for him. I get the feeling that guy is another one of his freaks though.

 **Izaya-** *Laughs* I should have known you'd eventually be asking about him. I don't really know what I can say.

 _"But, witnesses have noticed that he goes home with you?_

Izaya- *sighs* I suppose I should have known people would eventually figure that out. I don't know what I can say, because there's so much I could say. Although, given the job I have, I can't exactly reveal trusted info to the public. He's definitely well *smirks* interesting. And it has been very entertaining having him stay with me.

 _"I was interviewing your sisters earlier. Did something happen between you, one of your sisters, and Amaimon? I received weird answer and she wouldn't explain it to me."_

 **Izaya** -*Expression darkens slightly and subtly*

That's regarding a possibly personal matter. I do not wish to answer that. Since that has nothing to do with the topic you are investigating, you have no business prying like that. If you ever snoop like that again, you will very severely regret it.

I'm not just meaning of the personal business of myself and family, but the personal business of others. Some of which, you could seep into very dangerous territories in your line of work by asking certain people of topics like that. How's your daughter Haruna, by the way? Still missing?

It's really a shame that no one seems to be able to find her. I really hope she can be found. I also hope that there is someone who knows of her location, and would be willing to share since they would hopefully deem it worthy to share this vital information to her father who has been worrying about her.

* * *

The reporter is speechless for a moment.

(Still **Izaya** )-This is of course off the record, and I will deny it if you were to tell anyone. After all, no one else is here to confirm my words. I however have nothing else to share regarding your topic at hand. Have a good day Mr. Shuji Niekawa, and I bid you luck on the success of your article. The reporting career is after all such a difficult career to live off of. One which success depends on the reviews of people reading such as those who have influence over a large amount of the city and know a lot of information that could easily make or break them.

Keep that in mind in the future, and you should prosper well. After all, this city has a lot of things going on that most normal people aren't aware of. It would best for the safety of those people if they were to keep their noses out of those businesses. Especially if they're in a position where they could announce it to the whole city, which many shadowy people would not like very much. Please, act intelligently Mr. Niekawa. After all, I do love all humans and that would even include yourself.

* * *

The reporter was unsure of whether Mr. Orihara was threatening him or protecting him. Perhaps it was both.


	10. Chapter 10

*He picks a random girl to interview off the street, since he was running out of interviewees*.

(Unknown named **blonde teenage girl** in unusual dress, for this weather)- Wait, did you say his name was Amaimon? Are you sure?

*The interviewer nodded*

( **Same blonde girl** )-Oh, um-um. I'm going to have to go. I'm sorry! I'm afraid I don't know anything! I'm kinda new around here, this is the first I've heard of this.

As the blonde girl walked away, she thought to herself,

 _Maybe I shouldn't let Yuki-chan and Rin know yet. At least, not until I'm sure. We're on vacation right now from training. We don't get those very much. I don't want to interrupt their fun unless it's an absolutely needed reason._ She continued to contemplate whether or not to tell them as she headed to meet them where they had been staying.

* * *

The reporter wasn't sure what to do with the information he had received. So many different people were saying different things about him. How could he write with that? He was sure there was a story here. He didn't know what to work with though with the varying perceptions.

He'd have to investigate this further. After all, from the responses he gathered it seemed many of the interviewees had secrets. Especially the ones who'd made very subtle and sketchy (possible) threats over comments that shouldn't even be that big of a deal. Whether or not these secrets were pertaining to the guy he was asking about,

Shuji Niekawa was sure if he continued his close investigation they would be revealed and would make for a very special story. Especially if it would help his career.

* * *

 **Kanra:** So what do you guys think of **Hakai**?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Hakai?

 **Purewater100%:** You mean that monster sympathizer?

 **Bakyura:** I don't really know. He seems kind of…off.

 **Taro Tanaka** : Yeah.

 **Saki** : Well, we barely know him.

 **Gaki:** I wasn't really paying close enough attention to him. Sorry.

 **Kyo:** I feel like he's hiding something. Like he has some really interesting story that would be cool for all of us to learn! J

 **Mai:** Yeah! _*bleeped out message*_

 **Taro Tanaka:** Huh?

 **Kishi:** Um, you guys know he can read all of this right? This is on the public chat.

 **Kanra:** Even still though. It's not like people hold back on the chats anyways though. I'm curious what people think of him since he's newer to the chats.

 **Purewater100%** : He's pretty weird. I think I agree with Kyo though. It would probably scare me if I were to see him watching and cheering on a fight. There's something twisted about him…

 **Chrome:** Yeah.

 **Setton:** I don't think he's that bad. Besides, sometimes it's hard to understand what someone is like based solely on how you see they respond on the internet.

 **Hana:** I don't feel right talking about another chatter while they're not in the chat room like this. This doesn't seem right.

 **Saika:** Yeah, I agree. Although, I also think we shouldn't jump to conclusions about a person either.

 **Saki:** Yeah. This is a chat room, not a gossip room. Plus, the internet only shows so much about a person.

 **Kanra:** You're also assuming that he is a person though.

 **Hana:** …

* * *

-Enter private mode-

 **Kanra:** Since people were feeling weird talking about this on the public chat room, I thought I'd ask you two in a more private setting. What do you two think of him?

 **Hana:** …um?

 **Kishi:** Seriously? What is with you chatters and wanting to ask us in private what we think about this specific user!?

 **Kanra:** Wait, someone else has asked you in private? Who?

 **Hana:** …

 **Kishi:** It doesn't really matter! Why is everyone so curious about this guy anyways? He didn't seem that extraordinary in the chat room!

 **Kanra:** Well, you're a smart kid. Why do you think that it?

 **Hana:** Wait, how did you know that…

 **Kishi:** It doesn't really matter Hana, this person is clearly shady.

 **Kanra:** You think so?

 **Kishi:** Not that you really deserve an explanation, but since everyone is soo curious, I don't really know what to think of him. I've only seen from him what he posts on the chat! He doesn't seem bad or anything, if that's what you're getting at. If there's something going on here with that guy or whatever drama is happening in this city, we're not interested. We already deal with enough that's not as petty.

 **Kanra:** I think your girl here can speak for herself.

 **Hana:** *blushes*

 **Hana:** Well, um…something seems familiar about him…

 **Kanra:** In what way?

 **Hana:** Well…

 **Kishi:** You don't have to respond to _him_ Hana! I don't trust him for one second.

 **Kanra** :… _him_?

 **Kanra:** Why don't you trust me?

 **Kishi:** Um, have you seen your own chat room? It's obvious you're trying to stir up things! I don't respect people who do that on purpose! People deal with enough crap in their life to have to put up with _demons_ like you!

 **Kanra:** … _demons_?

 **Hana:** …um, Kishi? I don't think Kanra is…

 **Kishi:** Okay, I don't think Kanra is a literal _demon_. But Kanra, you act enough like one that I wouldn't be surprised if you were. I mean, you remind me of this group of guys who I ran into in my hometown that would literally shoot pigeons just because they were bored!

 **Kanra:** My, that is awful.

 **Kishi:** I have no respect for people like that! They were awful people, and I don't like people like that. I swear, you better not try anything!

 **Kanra:** It seems to you two the possibility of someone being a demon is a real possibility and not just an insult.

 **Kishi:** …

 **Kanra:** I'd definitely be curious to hear your story.

 **Hana:** The strange thing is, something feels familiar about Hakai though…

 **Kanra:** Really? In what way?

 **Kishi:** Hana! You don't have to tell him that. In fact, you shouldn't.

 **Kanra:** Well what do you think of the matter? Does he seem familiar to you?

 **Kishi:** Well, um, not that I owe you any kind of explanation, but yes actually tbh. Just the way he words things…but it reminds me of someone I don't like so I'm trying to think like it couldn't be them. More for everyone's sake.

 **Kanra** : And if it was them?

- **Hana** has left the chat room-

 **Kishi:** We're done with this. This is so not something we need to get into with a total stranger on the internet.

- **Kishi** has left the chat room-

How interesting, Izaya thought to himself, smirking.

-Exit private mode-


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Amaimon was walking around Ikebukuro. It was a hot day. He was thinking about

the dreams he had last night. He had a reoccurrence of the memory where Rin defeated him and the creepy Shiemi dream again. He also had another one with Mephisto in it, telling Amaimon that he was disappointing and saying that he was going to come after him. Dreams were weird. Amaimon didn't see the point. He didn't like them. Izaya was walking around with them. Amaimon was going to meet his "friends" from school.

By friends, he meant Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri. Izaya had wanted to tag along. He claimed there, 'were a couple of other people he would like Amaimon to run into while they were out'. Izaya had the mischievous smile on his face, so Amaimon had the feeling he was up to something. It was interesting seeing Izaya acting like this again, as though yesterday never happened. The strange thing was he couldn't find the normal clothes Izaya had gotten for him, so he ended up wearing his old demon clothes. Amaimon had asked Izaya about it, but he of course denied having anything to do with it.

 _What was he up to? Izaya is so weird._

"So, hopefully we won't run into Shizu-chan in town. I don't mind taunting him, but I don't want him messing with you."

Amaimon didn't respond to this. He knew he probably wouldn't get a straight answer from a direct question.

"Although, perhaps Shizu-chan will be more careful with how he reacts on the streets. Given, that is, the condition of the man he brought in to Shinra and Celty's apartment. Especially since he's trying to be 'a better person'." Izaya laughed."As though he could ever succeed in that. Anyways, my point was hopefully you don't have to worry about him."

"So, who did you want me to meet, Izaya?"

"Well, I didn't exactly say you would be meeting someone. I just thought it would be interesting for you to run into someone specific I had in mind, but I wouldn't go out of my way for you to see them."

Izaya was so weird.

* * *

"Hey man! What's the big idea!?" He heard a voice from the crowd in front.

With all the similar voices he'd been hearing lately though, Amaimon couldn't tell whose it was that he knew. He tried pushing past people to get to it. Looking past some people, Amaimon saw the three friends he'd been trying to meet. Yet again, someone grabbed Mikado's face.

"Your-your voice sounded like someone I know. Could you do something like that? Could-could that be you you snake? After all, we did receive an anonymous text telling us to meet them here over an urgent matter. Was that you just trying to mess with us, You scumbag?" The other boy holding him had his face turned away, but Amaimon could see he had spiky blue hair.

But, a familiar blue spiky hair that he hadn't seen in a long time.

 _No way. Could that be?_ Masaomi held hands up in the air in exasperation. He was yelling at the blue haired guy. Anri just looked at them with shock. There was a familiar looking blonde girl, very small and young looking. She very lightly touched his shoulder.

" **Rin** , I don't think that's him."

 _I_ _t was him_ , Amaimon realized. Rin immediately let go and stepped back, scratching the back of his head. His sword was strung across his back, like usual. His twin brother Yukio was also there, looking concerned about his brother's outburst.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone who had really hurt my friends."

It appeared to Amaimon that **Rin** had lost it.

 _Reacting that way because someone sounded like him? Perhaps his younger brother had become just as obsessive about their fight as he had._ Although, he didn't know too much about how the human mind worked, so he wondered if this has caused the young half-demon to lose his sanity.

* * *

Mikado was breathing heavily, but he looked angry. Something Amaimon had never seen from him.

"What has been with people in this city lately? Why have so many freaks shown up?! It's not okay to do things like try to take someone's eyeball! Even if they sound like someone you hate! Has everyone lost their mind? I am so done with all of this!"

And this was just when Mikado had been enjoying the suspenseful life of this city. He had never expected it to become annoying though.

Everyone just stood there, shocked. Those who know him, knew this was so unlike Mikado to react that way.

"Wait, did you say tried to take your eyeball?" **Rin** pressed.

 _What should he do? Could they see him where he was? He would have to reveal himself eventually; otherwise they would get the upper hand._

Izaya clapped his hands together dramatically and weaved his way through the crowd to the confused six. For some reason, he had decided not to reveal Amaimon's location yet.

"Ah yes. I've been waiting to meet you three."

 **Rin** , Shiemi, and Yukio all looked at him confused.

"And, you are?" Yukio raised an eyebrow and asked, skeptical.

"Why, I'm the person who sent that text to you meant for you three. My apologies on the urgency I expressed in that text, admittedly I just wanted to meet you in person. You see, I'm the info broker who you hired to receive special exorcist information from. Who knew there'd be serious demon business in this city of all cities?"

Amaimon had gathered the impression by now that Izaya was aware of all the types of business that occurred in this city. He was so irritated by all that Izaya had hidden from him! Did he know about Amaimon's connection to these three? Amaimon wasn't sure what to think of his caretaker anymore.

"I figure you probably would like to hear of what happened with the illegal independent exorcist? The one that the True Cross had been after due to his unprofessional conduct and uncivil way of dealing with jobs? However, due to the circumstances of our meeting that is information most likely for another time. However, I will tell you that I'm the one who introduced your brother and friend/student here to my chat room."

Everyone seemed taken aback by what he was saying. Anri, Mikado, and Masaomi just seemed confused. Clearly they were out of place in this conversation, despite the fact that Mikado was the one who inadvertently brought it up.

"Wait, why did you introduce us to that chat in the first place? What do you know about us?" **Rin** asked.

"Ah. That is indeed a very interesting question. Being an information broker, I have my ways of learning things. However, even I don't know everything. From your arrival in this town I'd heard things about how you three were…interesting." He showed that sly smile of his again.

"Plus, there's someone I know who I'm sure would be very interesting to interact with you. I for one would love to see how that would play out." Izaya was stealing his show.

* * *

If he didn't step in now, Izaya would for sure far impress them or take away the awe of his own ascent to power again. He couldn't hesitate anymore. He had to stop wishing to live a human life in an exciting city. He had to do this. Amaimon took a deep breath. Reminding himself of his reasons for doing this, he let on his playful smile that he usually showed when he was playing games. It was harder to put up this time though. He wasn't sure why. He didn't want this as much as he usually did in the past. Nevertheless, this had to do for now. He had to want it. After all, if he were to abandon this then what would he do next?

That uncertainty was what scared him more. One detail that Amaimon was unaware of was that, the location where this was currently unfolding was the same plaza where the first meeting of the Dollars took place. This was where Mikado had sent that to text to all the members.

He knew keeping up his calm expression would be more difficult this time, but he had to do this. He had to act like this was all according to plan. Otherwise, what would be the point of all this? He had no choice. This would be more fake than in the past, but he still had to. In the past it would have been simply to cure boredom. This time was different. This time, it felt like an obligation. He couldn't disappoint Mephisto. He couldn't seem weak. He had to gain victory. He had to be a strong demon. This was very much so a matter of pride. He had obsessed over this so much, he would be ashamed of letting it go. Amaimon wasn't even aware that most of the conflicts he thought he was dealing with were primarily coming from himself.

The people he worried about didn't care nearly as much as he thought. However, most people aren't aware that their worries and internal battles are primarily from their own circling thoughts. It was a very human thing that Amaimon wasn't aware of. The other options he truly had were unthinkable to him. He couldn't admit that he was scared. Since demons in the past normally didn't deal with having any morals or human-like, it was often unaware that a demon could go insane.

Amaimon's thought obsessiveness aside, he began to clap dramatically.

 _Wow, that really does seem like something a villain from a cheesy manga would do. I really need to come with new material._ He didn't have time for that right now. He slowly began to walk towards the confused group. He let out his jolly villain laugh, surprised by how genuine it was.

 _That's right, focus on the goal at hand. This could be fun. Remember, it's a game. Like it always has been. Win. Don't let your guard down. Just do it._

The group all turned to look at him. Izaya smirked.

 _Of course. You probably don't even realize what you've started though, Izaya._ Amaimon almost felt bad for Izaya…almost. Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi looked surprised and confused. Anri almost immediately after seeing him, quickly got out her phone, began typing quickly on it, and put her phone away. Amaimon didn't think anything of this. **Rin** , Yukio, and Shiemi all looked at him in shock. **Rin** 's was more of shocked anger. Amaimon cocked his head up to laugh into the sky, and then crossed the rest of the way until he was directly in front of all of them.

"Well, Izaya I think you have done an excellent job of amazing and confusing everyone here. However, this is my turf. I think I'll take back this show if you don't mind." He shot Izaya a mischievous smile that even fooled Izaya.

"Oh, and you have no idea what you've started here. I hope you can handle what follows."

Izaya still seemed to think he had control of what was going on, for he was still smirking."Oh, I think you may be surprised by that Amaimon. I am often aware of how far my actions take effect on things."

 **Rin** was looking back and forth between Izaya and Amaimon.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Yukio asked. Surprisingly being the first of the three to talk. Izaya made a gesture with his hands, lifting his palms face up and his arms slightly angled it. This almost looked like someone dramatic making a presentation.

"Oh, you know. We don't have to get into that right now. I simply gave him somewhere to stay while he was in the city."

"Wait, you've been living with a demon? Then why were you doing work with exorcists? And why would you not tell us there's an upper level demon in the city?"

 **Rin** hit Yukio in the shoulder, clearly harder than he meant to."Yukio, seriously? I think the more pressing question here is, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, AMAIMON!? I thought I killed you in the courtroom!"

Amaimon sighed, trying to seem annoyed."Honestly brother, how naïve you must be to think I could be defeated so easily. Even your blue flames aren't that powerful."

Rin growled in rage.

* * *

"Did he say brother?"

Amaimon thought he overheard Masaomi whispering to his friends.

 _Darn it, did so many people have to be here now?_

"Brother? How very interesting." Izaya commented.

This time Amaimon growled, he was really getting on his nerves.

 _As if he didn't already know we were brothers. He mentioned once that I had a half-brother_. He didn't even realize he could get so angry with him.

"Ok, you know what Izaya? Bud out! This is a matter that doesn't concern you or this world. You've already meddled with my plans, so I would appreciate if you would just leave us be to handle this family matter on our own. You are really starting to annoy me."

"Oh, but I couldn't miss out on this. Don't worry, I won't do anything. I prefer to watch."

 _He really was an idiot, and a cocky one._

Rin was already reaching for his sword, but his brother was trying to hold him back.

"You still didn't answer why you're here." Yukio stated, surprisingly calmly.

"Oh, what do you think? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. The rematch where I would regain victory. Nobody humiliates the earth king and gets to walk away untouched!"

* * *

Rin hadn't drawn his sword yet, but he already flamed up. Yukio stepped away. The Raira teens gawked. Mikado stood in front of Anri in a protective stance, although he himself looked pretty shaken up.

"Do you really want to do this here, Amaimon? Around all these people? I know you don't care about them, but you'd break your cover. Not to mention, they'd surely get in the way of our 'demon business'. I'm the one you want, so how about we go somewhere more private. That way I can defeat you again and in a way where nobody gets hurt. " Rin stated.

"Plus, I'm sure Mephisto wouldn't be pleased if you harmed his precious humans." Yukio added.

"It's more fun for you if the fight is just between us, I'm sure. I'm already agreeing to fight you, so you don't have to try to convince me by using other people. Keep in mind though, I have better control of my blue flames now. It won't be as easy for you to make me lose it. However I've noticed no matter what you always destroy what's around you. Think about this before we begin. Nobody else needs to be involved." His words were angering Amaimon.

 _Defeat again? Destroy everything around him? Who did this half-human freak think that he was!? He didn't care what father and big brother wanted with him, this boy simply could not get away with that_.

Amaimon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his nails punctured his skin but he didn't care.

"Oh, I don't care about my cover anymore. And as for effecting the people of this city and my big brother, you should know by now that I do what I want. Although, since you've expressed that this would upset you, it would be most fun to use that in my battle against you."

Rin's eyes widened. Yukio looked wary. Shiemi had been just standing there, not saying much. Masaomi kept looking from Rin, Amaimon, and Izaya. Mikado just stared forward at the scene unfolding in front of them.

* * *

Then, Masaomi grabbed Anri's wrist and started to walk away, pulling for her to come with him away.

"Come on Anri, Mikado, we should get out of here. We don't know what's going to happen here."

Mikado just stood there, almost as though he was frozen.

"Mikado?"

Mikado was shaking. He clenched his fists tightly making them even whiter. He was biting his lips, but Amaimon caught that the edges of his mouth were tilted up slightly. He looked as though he was trying fight the fact that he wanted to smile.

 _How strange_ …His face was twitching. The way Mikado's stance was right now, Amaimon began to think that if he just blew on the kid that he would fall over. He really looked like he was about to lose it.

"I…can't."

"What? What do you mean?"

He said nothing. Izaya seemed to catch Mikado's bizarre stance, and he laughed like a crazy person in response to it.

 _Well…he is a crazy person._

"Look, I know you love the excitement of the city life, but think about the girl you care about being here. Do you want anything to happen to her? Think of her first, she's more important!" Masaomi practically screamed in anxiety at Mikado.

"You should leave with them, Anri." Amaimon suddenly said, trying to hide his emotion from his voice.

The three just gawked at him for a moment. Amaimon wouldn't face Anri as he said this.

"A lot is about to happen, and I don't need another demon creature ruining things. This is a matter with my brother. I am in debt to you for helping me with that monster, but you should go before I change my mind." Somehow, Amaimon felt Anri knew he was lying about why he wanted her to leave. The three stayed shock still.

"Wait, what did you mean by demon creature?"

Anri was looking down, sadly.

 _They're such idiots._

* * *

Just then, a van pulled up, and the four he met early on came out. The walked over to the bizarre group of people and stopped in front of them when they saw the tense scene occurring.

"Wait, what are you four doing here?" Masaomi asked.

"We all got a text saying there would be trouble here, so we came immediately to see if we needed to help anyone." Kyohei said .

Then they gawked at Amaimon, as though realizing he was a part of the intensity going on. Kyohei's body tensed as he noticed the type of events going on about them. Amaimon recognized this as the tensing of a fighter preparing to defend. Then, Erika and Walker noticed Rin's flames.

"Whoa, it's as though we're in a manga!" Walker commented.

 _Well, at least that Dotachin guy was getting a sense of the seriousness of the situation. Yet, he probably wouldn't be able to do much good anyways though…_ It really bothered Amaimon when ignorant people didn't see the seriousness of his threats. That took all the fun out of scare tactics.

"I knew that dude was something else."

Izaya laughed.

 _Grrr._

"Amaimon?" Aoba and the Orihara twins came up.

"Whoa. There's definitely something going on here." Aoba commented.

"Let me guess, you received anonymous texts too?" Mikado questioned. Aoba nodded. Masaomi glared at Izaya.

"Well, I did. Mairu and Kururi were with me and happened to look over my shoulder. They said they had to come too."

Just then, a street sign flew through the air and landed behind them, denting a wall.

 _No way._ Everyone looked towards the direction the sign came from.

"IIIZAAYA!" Shizuo came running towards them, and grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt. Izaya simply sighed, as though this didn't affect him much.

"What are you doing here Shizu-chan?" Izaya was clearly annoyed.

Shiemi gawked, and put her hand to her mouth. Amaimon hated that he was causing her to be upset, but he immediately pushed the thought down.

"I was passing by and overheard some chaos. I figured you had something to do with it, and it looks like I'm right." This was not what Amaimon wanted. It infuriated him that so many people were here now. He would deal with Izaya later, but now he had to take back control of his game.

"ENOUGH!" Amaimon shouted. The earth surrounding the group began to shake, sending pieces of buildings falling down but not hitting anyone. Amaimon was seething and breathing heavily Everyone was staring at him. They looked fearful, even Izaya. Shizuo just looked confused and astonished. Small pieces of rocks began to float and circle Amaimon.

"You can do whatever the heck you want with Izaya, I honestly don't care. He's caused enough problems for me. But nobody else is interfering with our battle. This is my score I need to settle! And I won't hold back even if someone gets in my way. Although, I would rather not have to clean anything up. No one is going to be a part of this except for me, the son of Satan, and whomever I choose to be a pawn in my game. Everybody else better stay away. I am not a force to be messed with!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Angst and Violence warning**

Even Izaya looked shocked. Part of Amaimon was pleased that he was the one who made Izaya

realize he did not know everything. Shizuo had subconsciously let go of Izaya. There were murmurs about the statement 'son-of-Satan'.

"But-but, you-"Izaya couldn't seem to finish a statement. This never happened.

"This is what happens when you mess with elements of a world you don't understand." Yukio suddenly spoke up, speaking to Izaya. He pushed up his glasses.

"Your naïve and arrogant actions may have doomed us all, puppet master. Underestimating something you don't understand can lead to your downfall." Yukio got out his guns and pointed them at Amaimon.

"I however, cannot just stand here and let you attempt to destroy my brother. You forget, I am a full exorcist."

Amaimon glared at Yukio."My fight is not with you, other half-brother. Although you no doubt have demonic powers you may not be aware of yet, you are not the one I lost to in battle. He destroyed my prior host. I don't want to waste time battling someone who is nonessential."

Yukio starting shooting at Amaimon lightning fast. Amaimon immediately flew out of the way, but one of them hit him his shoulder. He cursed under his breath. This was not enough to stop him, but it still hurt.

* * *

Masaomi grabbed Anri's wrist tighter, and starting running away with her. She objected, but let him lead her away.

 _Good._ Amaimon thought. Even though he hated that he felt this way, he hadn't wanted Anri to get hurt. Anri did have demonic powers, but Amaimon had no doubt that he and Rin were still way more powerful than her. Mikado stayed where he was. He looked like he didn't think he could move. Like a fan who can't help but watch their favorite scene of a movie every time it came on, even if it was a scene that scared the crap out of them. He was an idiot too.

Amaimon raced towards Rin and attempted to take his sword again. However Rin, swiftly dodged out of the way.

"Oh no, you're not getting my sword that easily demon. I'm no amateur anymore."

Amaimon smiled, in spite of himself."Very well then. I do however know that this will get way more interesting when you draw the sword."

* * *

Getting a sense of what was going on, Aoba grabbed the hands of Kururi, who grabbed Mairu's hand, and they began to run off as well. In Aoba's other hand he appeared to be attempting to make a phone call as they ran.

Shizuo looked around at what was going on. He stood in front of the others, and in a protective stance as though he was prepared to defend them. This group being Mikado, Yukio, and Shiemi since Rin had already stepped out from the group. There were also citizens passing by who had stopped to watch the action unfold, behind him.

In his protective stance, he even stood to block Izaya.

This unusual behavior did not even seem to register to Izaya, who still looked shocked that he had not seen this coming. Somehow the strange and seriousness of the events cause the rivals to forget their differences for the moment.

 _I cannot let anyone else get in my way._

Amaimon rose his hands above his head.

"Fellow demons and kin! Assist your king!" Lower level goblins and hobgoblins appeared from cracks and from in between buildings. They stood around the earth king. Other demons came out from hiding to stand with Amaimon such as dekalps, green men, coal tars hovering around him and even chuchis. Rin, Shiemi, and Yukio looked at the demons, concerned. They gasped. The others weren't able to see them yet.

Walker appeared to see them too, but Amaimon didn't care enough to question it.

"What the heck are those things!?" Walker Exclaimed. Kyohei, Erika, and Saburo looked at him as though he'd lost it.

"Fellow demons! Keep these humans away from my battle! They are not to interfere! Do not harm them, unless you have to!"

"Yes, earth king!" They all seemed to respond in unison. The coal tars flew around the surrounding humans, simply buzzing around their heads and annoying them. Mikado, and the others besides Shizuo, starting swatting at them, suddenly able to see them.

Some goblins headed towards the van gang, trying to chase them away. The four fled to the van, Kyohei had to drag and fling Erika into the van, who had been standing frozen in awe at the demons. Walker had been the first one to the van.

 _Aw, did the realization that manga monsters exist cause you to no longer wish to live in a manga?_

Amaimon thought teasingly about the Walker kid. He laughed to himself. It was so comical when ignorant people who want the extraordinary realize just how much that really was. Humans really were stupid.

They sped away from the action. The demons continued to chase their van into the distance. Most of the varied groups of demons went towards anyone standing around, attempting to chase them away from Amaimon and Rin.

Shiemi had called Nee, who was using his powers to shoot different plants to keep the coal tars away along with the other demons surrounding her and the people around her. Yukio was shooting at the demons around them. Other goblins and hobgoblins tried to go up to the group Shizuo was trying to protect.

Seeing hobgoblins there made Amaimon think of Behemoth. Behemoth was a hobgoblin who had been Amaimon's familiar. He had been killed by an exorcist while Amaimon had tried to get to Rin in that courtroom. Behemoth still hadn't returned from Gehenna, and Amaimon didn't know when he ever would. Part of it probably had to do with his brother Mephisto, keeping Behemoth down there as punishment to Amaimon for how badly things went with Rin. Amaimon missed Behemoth…He had to snap out of it!

Now was not the time or place to mourn his lost tamed demon. Besides, there were plenty of other hobgoblins here now. Amaimon had no reason to be upset. It was just a familiar…right? After all, he was a demon. He shouldn't even care that he had lost his familiar, who he was only supposed to use for his own personal gain. Not to take care of as if it was his adored pet…as they do in Assiah…Amaimon had to snap out of it. This was not going as he had hoped.

* * *

A hobgoblin snarled and launched at Shizuo. Its strength did not seem to affect Shizuo. He barely even stumbled back when it pushed against him full force. It bit his ankle. At first nothing happened, Shizuo looked at it annoyed as he normally did with injuries. But then Shizuo slid to his knees, grasping his bleeding ankle, which had been infected by demon venom.

"Oh my!" Shiemi exclaimed. She immediately rushed over to Shizuo, and began treating his wound. It appeared that amidst the fighting, Shiemi managed to command Nee to produce some chorogi to treat injuries.

The other goblins were chasing away the people who were behind Shizuo. Mikado at first had just stood there paralyzed in fear. He was no longer almost smiling. Sheer terror seemed to have completely engulfed him. Yet before the goblins could attack him Izaya grabbed the boy's wrist, looking very irritated with him, and began to run off with him. They went down an alleyway the opposite direction of where the van gang had gone. Izaya surprisingly did a good job outrunning the demons, but practically dragged Mikado off his feet while doing so.

The demons also chased them into the distance as well. Despite how easily he ran fast, it was clear from his panting that even this speed was tiring the information broker. The appearance of Amaimon's turn of character with Rin's arrival really disheveled the usually composed and all-knowing information broker. After the chaos began and many people ran off, all who were left there now were Amaimon, Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, and the injured Shizuo. Rin finally drew his sword and flamed up fully, his tail swung out.

 _That's right, flame up brother. This is why I was here, Amaimon. Just focus on the task at hand. Fight him. Fighting will help you._ Amaimon tried not to think about the fact that it was probably not normal to talk to yourself in your head in the third person. He wasn't even making sense anymore.

Rin launched at Amaimon, pummeling him to the ground. Amaimon hit the ground hard. He was furious by how much it hurt. Rin was heavier than he remembered. The fumes of his flames were starting to make Amaimon choke, but he didn't want to show Rin this. Amaimon threw Rin off of him, who spun and landed a few feet away. Amaimon was surprised by how easily he was able to do that. Yukio shot at him again, but Amaimon dodged it easily again. Amaimon faced Yukio, who was still pointing his guns coolly at Amaimon.

"I will warn you one more time, demon. You don't know what other weapons we have. Weapons that could even defeat you. And Rin has gotten even more powerful than last you saw. Stop this, leave now while you still can. You'll regret not taking up my offer."

How could he talk to him in that way? Was he really so naïve?

"You know, now you are making me angry little half-brother. I don't like it when people mess with my games. Especially cocky exorcists like yourself!" Yukio started to pull his trigger. Before any bullets could come out, Amaimon quickly used his powers to cause a giant chunk of earth to come out of the ground and he launched it at Yukio. The earth chunk hauled him hard into the wall. The chunk crumbled around him into dirt, but Yukio laid banged up against the wall. His face bloody and glasses broken.

"Yuki-Chan!" Shiemi cried. Rin started to slowly get up from where he was. Amaimon hated it when his brother was slow during a fight. If only he were a full demon, things would be more interesting. Shiemi had rested Shizuo's head in her lap after she bandaged his wound. He began to lose consciousness. After seeing what happened to Yukio, She gently lifted Shizuo's head out of her lap. She quickly flipped out a cell phone, made a quick phone call that sounded urgent. The words "Shizuo" and "needs special care" could be overheard. After that, she commanded Nee to make a wall of roots in front of Shizuo to protect him while she planned to tend to Yukio.

Then she ran towards Yukio. She kneeled and tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn't move. She took something out of her bag, and starting tending to Yukio's wounds. Rin was fully standing now, and he began running towards Amaimon again. stood ready for Rin's next attack. He leapt from Rin's strike again. They began to go back and forth, sword clanging claws. They were both in the air now as they were fighting. There was too much chaos going on below them.

Many didn't even notice their fight. The fight almost seemed equally matched, which would prove to be very boring if that were the case. Amaimon tried to flick Rin down as he had the first time, but Rin was too smart for that now. The sheer force of his sword knocked him down a few feet. Amaimon could feel the fragility of his host body as he felt the burn marks on his face. He attempted shooting rocks at Rin. At first Rin dodged them, but then a boulder sent him flying back to the ground. Amaimon laughed.

He descended back down to the ground. Rin had cause a crater around him from the fall, but appeared to be still breathing. There weren't many people around them now to get hurt. Amaimon created his rock titan again, preparing to send him down to Gehenna for what he had down to him in their last battle.

Part of him thought how his host body might not be able to handle that much exertion of his power. But he didn't care anymore. He wasn't thinking rationally anymore. He was too obsessed. Suddenly Rin got up and stabbed the rock titan with his sword.

Amaimon began to gain déjà vu of what happened in the courtroom.

* * *

The Rock titan crumbled away, but his host wasn't destroyed this time. Perhaps he was stronger this time.

No, he noticed something was in the way. Something was keeping Rin's sword from stabbing him. A black substance, that looked like it was made of air, was strong enough to hold the sword from getting to Amaimon. It kind of looked like shadows. Where had Amaimon seen that before? The shadows began to push Rin and Amaimon away from each other. This sent Amaimon and Rin flying away from each other in opposite directions. Amaimon landed next to Shiemi and the unconscious Yukio. At the time, he did not notice that Shizuo's unconscious body was no longer lying anywhere near them.

Amaimon's body was pretty beaten, but he was not done yet. He couldn't lose again. Shiemi was whispering words of comfort to Yukio as she tended to him. Amaimon looked over at her. Shiemi noticed Amaimon's gaze on her, and she looked at him. He was taken aback by the fact that she was crying. Wiping her nose with her dress sleeve, she commanded Nee.

"Protect us from him!" Her voice was muffled from crying though. Nee flew towards Amaimon and looked like he was about to attack as he shouted,

"Nee!" But then, after looking into Amaimon's eyes, he stopped halfway. He looked at Amaimon with confusion and sympathy. Amaimon hadn't noticed that from a distance Rin was gradually getting up.

"What!? Nee! I said protect us!"

Amaimon cocked his head at his young brethren.

 _So she's a tamer then. Why did he stop?_ Rin was fully standing now. He looked towards Shiemi and Yukio then back at Amaimon. He flamed up again and growled. Amaimon looked at Shiemi.

 _Perhaps his brother could use some motivation for this fight after all._ Looking at her, he really did think that she was pretty. And he was upset that he'd made her cry, even though he couldn't care less about hurting the boy that he did.

He didn't want to upset this girl again.

 _It's a shame she's so valuable to him._ Rin had started running towards them. Amaimon flew over to Shiemi, and held her against him. Similarly to the way he first held her in the forest, except this time she was aware. Amaimon could sense her fear by the way she was breathing hard. However, she did not move to resist him. Perhaps she knew better. She was shaking. Rin stopped when he saw Amaimon holding her.

"Careful, brother. You wouldn't want to burn your little friend here now, would you?"

Yukio began to stir, but nobody noticed yet. Amaimon started to sniff her hair creepily, and began petting her lightly with his claws.

"Wha-what do you want with her?"

"Hmm, well she'll definitely make this fight more interesting. You'll have something stronger to fight for. Besides, we didn't finish sealing our marriage vows."

Rin gaped at them. Amaimon sat Shiemi on his arm like he had in the forest and took off with her. He was flying and jumping from buildings.

"Come and get us brother!" He yelled behind him.

* * *

He was trying to decide which building to perch on top of. Shiemi then grabbed Amaimon tightly, no doubt fearing she would fall otherwise. Amaimon liked feeling her gentle touch against him. For a moment, he could imagine she was seeking him for protection and not just so she wouldn't fall.

"Rin! Please help me!" Her words hurt Amaimon.

He couldn't have been surprised she'd respond that way though. He tried to hide his hurt. Thankfully they were moving too fast for her to look up and see his face. Seeing that the wind ripped her words away, she simply buried her head into his chest. She was crying again. He could feel her shaking. He finally found the tallest building the farthest away from where they were in Ikebukuro.

No doubt it would take him a while to get to them. He landed on the roof, and leaned against a wall. On this roof was a small wall with a set of doors against it so people could reach the roof from a set of stairs. He set Shiemi down onto her feet again, letting go of her.

"There's no point in running, I will catch you. Be sure to let Rin know how much you need to be rescued when he gets here." She looked at him, tears still in her eyes, then looked away.

It really pained him seeing her like this. It reminded him that he wanted to cry too. For this moment though, he would have her to himself. She would be his, until Rin got here. For some reason, Amaimon liked this. He did not want this fight anymore. However, nowhere else felt like his element. Nothing else felt right. What he really wanted, he didn't think he'd be able to do. Just then as he was thinking this, all of the crushing thoughts and internal struggles he had been dealing with since he started living in Ikebukuro came crashing down on him. Amaimon had been able to push them away while he was in fight mode, but for some reason now he was not able to.

Amaimon reached over and held the other side of Shiemi. She sucked in her breath, as though anticipating something fearful. He pulled her towards him and held her very gently against him, she was facing out from him. She released her breath. Amaimon had never handled her so gently before. Her body felt so warm against his. It was oddly comforting. He hugged her slightly from behind and rested his head against hers. She smelled so sweet, and he wanted more of it. With one of his hands, he began to stroke her hair. While continuing to hold her in a hug, very gently, he started to shudder.

They were so close that Amaimon was sure she could feel him shaking, and he hated that. Tears began to stream down his, falling into her hair. No doubt, she could feel that too. He did not want to think about anything anymore. He didn't even want to fight anymore. No being the demon earth king, no being the weird new kid. Nothing felt like his element anymore! He did not want to be in Gehenna, because of the things he had grown to favor here in Assiah. Yet staying here in Ikebukuro, he would never fit in and would always be the demon.

He just wanted to stay in this moment. Forever holding the girl he cared about, the gentlest creature he'd ever met. Her touch was soft, warm, and comforting. The only thing he was sure of anymore was that he liked this. At the moment, he didn't care if he forced this upon her of if she didn't want this. He just wanted this gentle creature to be his. He's never felt such gentleness towards anything before this. Definitely more so than with Anri. Since he couldn't see her face, he didn't know how she was taking this. She wasn't resisting and she wasn't pulling away.

* * *

Then, he heard her soft voice go,

"Um, Amaimon?" He turned her around so that he could see her face.

She looked very confused when she saw his tear stained face. There was compassion in her face though. He almost couldn't take seeing her face like that. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. He pulled her towards him again, this time she was facing him, He gently pressed her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

He nuzzled his face into the hair on top of her head. Amaimon began to feel like if he were to let go of her that everything would fall apart. Like, he would fall into a void or explode. There was nothing holding him down anymore it seemed. She stayed motionless again at first. But then she wrapped her hands around him and hugged him back. Her hands were shaking. She gently pressed her forehead into his chest. He could feel the softness of her face. She was so gentle. Everything about her. He squeezed her tighter, but still held back so he wouldn't hurt her. Caught in the moment, he began to whisper faintly to her,

" _P-pleease, don't cry. I never wanted to make you cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I hate it if I hurt you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again. I-I don't want this anymore."_ He wasn't even thinking about what he was saying anymore. He just had to assure her that he meant no ill will towards her. He was so caught up in the softness and warmth of her touch that he didn't even notice when a certain half-demon landed on the roof.

"Amaimon? Shiemi?"

Amaimon knew that voice. How could he be so stupid to forget what was going on!? How could he let himself do this!? What was wrong with him? He lifted his head up to Rin standing in front of them. He was holding his sword at his side, still flaming up, and looked really confused. There was a softness to his expression, but one that couldn't be described. Amaimon carefully pushed Shiemi off him, releasing her and launching her towards Rin. Rin's flames dimmed slightly. Amaimon looked away and tried to wipe away his tears. He couldn't stand facing Rin. Behind him, Shiemi went to stand by Rin but still looked at Amaimon with those sad/confused eyes.

"Amaimon?" Rin asked again. Amaimon was so mad at himself for letting Rin see him like this. Everything would fall apart now. It would be pointless to pretend now.

"Um,um why are you-"

"I'm not!" Amaimon screamed and faced Rin.

He launched at Rin and pinned him to the ground. He was shooting daggers into Rin's eyes, his teeth were clenched, and he was shaking. It would not be difficult for Rin to push him off in the unstable state that he was in but Rin did not even resist. Although, he did clench his teeth when he first hit the ground. Even though he was pinning him down and glaring at him, Amaimon had no doubt that it was clear on his face that he had indeed been crying. Rin's expression wasn't angry like it was before. His face almost read like…unsure pity.

He got off Rin and sat behind him. He put his face into his hands and then started crying hysterically. He hated it, but he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had lost control. Ever since he'd come to Assiah, he'd discovered it was harder for him to keep control. Control of anything it seemed. And yet, he still liked it better than Gehenna. It was more pleasant. Nobody moved for a moment. There was a sense of serious confusion in the air. Also, of sadness and sympathy. In that moment, Amaimon wanted to die. He hated himself. He was so filled with shame he couldn't contain himself. But this thought filled him with more shame, so he would never act on it. That and it was more difficult to kill a demon than it was a human. Especially concerning self-affliction.

What would he do now though?

* * *

Rin had sheathed his sword again, but Amaimon didn't notice. He also didn't notice that three other figures had come onto the roof. There was some discussion amongst the people who were there. It was quiet, and to Amaimon sounded muffled through the sound of his sobbing. Amaimon was unaware that he subconsciously caused the building they were on top of to shake. Everyone who was standing had falling down from the force. One figure struggled to stand back up. However, they managed carefully to unsteadily walk over to where he was.

He felt the presence of someone familiar sit down next to him. She felt soft and warm as well, but in a different way. Her's was more familiar and friendly. He could feel her strength. His sobbing had calmed down. Anri wrapped her arms around Amaimon in a side hug. As soon as she touched him, the tremors he had been causing stopped almost instantly. He let her pull him into her, and rested his head against her shoulder. He closed his eyes. The crying had stopped, but he still felt the cool wetness of tears still on his face. In this position, he could almost clearly hear Saika. She was whispering words about love, but he wasn't paying attention to it. He just allowed Anri to hold him like that. He was so exhausted. After that he began to lose consciousness so fast that he didn't have time to think about why it was happening.

 **A/N: Regarding the description where Walker was able to see the other demons while the other normal people couldn't, I kind of got the idea from something I read. I read somewhere that in some sort of slight Durarara reference in Baccano apparently Walker had been targeted by a succubus. I don't remember what happened, just that nothing actually happened with the demon, and that when he mentioned it to the van gang the other day nobody believed him because of what he usually spews. I thought maybe that could count as a temptate for Walker to be able to see demons now? It's not a big part of the story, but I just thought it would be interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

Amaimon felt very dizzy and foggy. He didn't think he'd be able to open his eyes yet. He still felt so tired…yet he could feel that he was lying down. Something felt cushioned under him, which surprised him for reasons that he was not sure. His head was not cushioned though. The back of his head was resting against something slightly raised. Although it wasn't cushioned, it felt warm and familiar.

Definitely something soft, but supportive. It was difficult to tell, but he felt like wherever he was he was moving. He wasn't being held by anyone, but he could hear faint sounds of wind rushing. He also thought he felt a forward motion beneath and around him. Am I in a car? He thought groggily to himself.

 _But whose? How did I get here? And why am I here?_

He felt a set of dainty fingers combing through strands of his hair in an affectionate way, almost as though they were petting him. They carefully avoiding his spike (although he figured the spike wasn't in the greatest state anyways). Even though she had never pulled her fingers through his hair before, he recognized her touch. He turned his face inward and leaned his head against the warm presence. The presence he now recognized as Anri's.

"I think he's awake! I felt him move."

He turned his face upwards again and slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was indeed resting his head in Anri's lap. She was the only familiar thing though. She was looking forward, most likely in the direction of the person she was just talking to, who seemed to be in the front seat. Having felt his movement again, She looked down to see that he was awake. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

He smiled weakly back at her."Um…alright, I think." He tried to sit up, but his elbows began to shake from the sudden motion, and he fell into Anri's prepared arms. She slowly helped him sit up and leaned him against the back of his car's seat. He realized he wasn't able to sit up straight on his own without the back support. He held a hand to his head, which still hurt. Anri placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha-what happened? How did I get here?"

"Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

He nodded slowly, blinking slowly as well.

"I-I was on the rooftop. I had been waiting to fight Rin but I didn't…" He couldn't share out loud the embarrassment of how he had acted on the roof, even if she was there to see it.

"Um, you were hugging me. And then I passed out. The next thing I know I'm waking up here. But, why-"

"You overexerted your demonic abilities and exhausted yourself. I'm honestly surprised your host lasted as long as it did." Without moving his head, Amaimon glanced over at Anri.

Even though he knew that Anri knew about demonic stuff, she had never spoken about things like that with him. He scratched his forehead. Anri removed her hand from his shoulder. She was also expressing more of her emotions with her face than she normally did at school.

"After you passed out, Celty and Mr. Akabayashi here helped me get you into Mr. Kine's car." Amaimon looked over to the men seated at the front of the car.

A bald man, possibly middle aged, was driving. The man in the other seat, turned around to face him. He was smiling, but for some reason the smile felt intimidating. The way he was dressed reminded Amaimon of someone who was a part of a Yakuza. He had longish light brown hair, was wearing sunglasses, and there was a large slash scar over his right eye.

"I'm Mr. Akabayashi." He said, pointing to himself.

"Kine is the one who's driving." Amaimon faced Anri again.

"Okay, yes but-but my real question was how. How did you get me here? How did you know to do so?" Anri sighed again.

"Let's just say I had a feeling something like this would happen." Amaimon shot her a confused expression.

"Do you want to hear the whole thing?"

Amaimon nodded.

Anri then sighed."I know what you are, Amaimon. I've known what you are the whole time, and you knew that. I could tell you felt it. I could tell how impulsive you were based on your actions that I observed. So, I decided to come up with a plan in case one day you decided to bring one of your demonic fights to the city. The idea first came to me when I was talking about you with Celty." She proceeded to tell Amaimon how one day Anri came to Celty's apartment to talk about him.

Celty said she shared some concerns as well, having seen the way he acts. They had agreed to come up with a backup plan in case things went wrong, in order to protect the city.

"We knew we needed help though, so I decided to ask for some assistance from Mr. Akabayashi."

Amaimon looked at the man she mentioned, then back at her.

"I've known Mr. Akabayashi for a very long time. He looked after me after my parents died. I had discovered recently that he was a part of…a special organization and I knew he'd be able to help. Especially concerning a getaway car. Celty managed to protect the city during the battle. She got rid of the demons who were tormenting people around town. She also used her shadows to stop Rin from destroying you."

 _Oh, so that's what happened._ Anri also told him how Celty quickly managed to get Shizuo back to Shinra, while the blonde exorcist tended to his injured brother during the fight. Shiemi she believed the blonde girl had said her name was. This all happened to occur quickly and before Celty saved him during his fight with Rin.

"Oh, and certain…friends I spoke to bribed the police to not press charges over the amount of property damage. As far as the police department is concerned, that fight never happened. Celty continuously transported people who needed it to Shinra's for treatment and to the hospital as well. Thankfully, not as many people needed treatment as there would have been if not for Celty protecting people. Shiemi was tending to people too, since her exorcist treatments were slightly different from what Shinra had to offer. This was after you took her to the rooftop.

Celty, Mr. Akabayashi, and I explained to Shiemi and Rin what the situation was with you. Well, Mr. Akabayashi didn't say anything now that I think about it. Celty transported Shiemi around the city to help people. Oh, right. I forgot to say how I got there. After Masaomi ran off with me, Celty met up with us after we'd made some distance from the action. I told Masaomi to go home, and that I would be able to help. He protested, but then proceeded to leave. I went with Celty around the town, and used my Saika powers to help her protect people. I used my sword to fight off demons. Along with that, I used my Saika powers to will my Saika children to protect people as well.

However, the Saika children who I felt would not be able to do well in the fight, I just simply sent home for their own protection. I also commanded some to make sure to bring others to safety, but in a way that was not harmful to them. The ones who were fighting somehow managed to find strong enough weapons to use to fight. A hooded woman, who no one recognized, joined us at one point, and proceeded to give exorcist weapons to the Saika children. They defeated the demons much easier with these weapons.

I am assuming she was an exorcist, but I do not think she was a part of the true cross. If she were, there would be others with her. She wielded a sword as well, a blessed one I am assuming. She also proceeded to quote scriptures and throw holy water to defeat the demons. She was a huge help, but disappeared when it was all over. I'm assuming Mikado and Izaya-kun made it out of there safely. After I starting going around the city with Celty, I used my Saika powers to get word of what was occurring all over the city, and none of the children saw them.

Oh, and Aoba attempted to call for backup from the Blue Squares and the dollars to help with what was going on. I believe Aoba and the twins made it out of there safely as well. His attempt at backup somewhat failed however. The Blue Squares did come to the plaza where he told them to meet. However, they took one look at what was occurring, screamed, and ran off like a bunch of wimps."

Unbeknownst to even Anri, Shuji Niekawa was even at the scene of the fight at one point. He had been planning to continue his report while observing what happened. However, when he saw the seriousness of the situation, he also ran away screaming. He was a little bit over his head with the research of his story. It might be a while before he even comes close to reporting anything like this again. If he were not still searching for his missing daughter, he probably would have fled that city from fear.

"His request of 'The Dollars' however had more success. The ones who showed up listened to Celty, the exorcist's instructions, and mine. Some of them were even already Saika children, so that helped. They were given some exorcist weapons as well, but simple ones like holy water. I'm not entirely sure why the true cross never showed up though. That struck me as peculiar… "

Amaimon thought about how there was a lacking of lower level demons when he first arrived in Ikebukuro. That, along with the true cross not being here was strange. Originally Amaimon had thought the reason for the first may have to do with there being some sort of powerful demon scaring the others away, but now he wasn't sure. There did not seem to be much of any exorcists here. The only ones who seemed to have even heard of exorcists were Izaya and Anri. This city was indeed strange…

Anri took a deep breath, as though talking for so long was tiring her.

 _Wow._ She looked very tired. _She must be from all that she did to help._

"How did you know that would happen though?'

"Well, let's just put it this way. You've never spent so long in Assiah before, Right? That is, not without another demonic influence around you, like say probably your brother?"

Amaimon thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"There's something that happens to some demons who spend a lot of time with humans. It's probably much worse for say Gehenna kings like yourself who are used to there being demonic chaos around you all the time."

"Well, what is that?"

"I don't know if there's an exact exact name for it, but basically it's when a demon starts to develop a moral character for the first time." This shocked Amaimon.

 _Was that what's been happening?_

"This of course doesn't happen to all demons. Some have more human elements in them than others. When certain demons are experiencing moral and human caring for the first time, they don't know what to do with it. It's like they're in constant denial of what it is because they don't fully understand it themselves. Many think it's not possible for them to feel that way, but that is definitely not the case.

The main reason that causes this moral development is human influence. Demons who need human hosts are normally more susceptible to this influence because they're living in a human. Being around humans in this form can lead to them becoming more human, well emotion-wise. Anyways, these demons are often in a constant battle within themselves for a variety of reasons. Some of which I'm sure you've figured out by now."

He had. Amaimon had never heard Anri talk so long before, and not in this way.

"They have many mixed feelings about what they are going through, especially since they don't realize what it is. The common belief that a demon can only embody evil certainly doesn't help with this internal struggle. The constant internal struggle within themselves from all these factors can become so bad, that it often can drive a demon insane.

Especially since many demons don't think they can go insane. This can be very bad. A demon losing control can be very dangerous to those around him, especially considering they have recently begun to care about others. The effects of this thinking can cause even more damage to themselves, which can lead to even less of control. Some dangers can also be thoughts of negative actions they wish they could do to themselves but can't, which also makes it worse." Anri looked very seriously into Amaimon's eyes.

"That is basically what happened to you. You got excited from the chance to fight with your demonic rival again. However, amidst the emotions of excitement and many others, the internal struggles you had been dealing begun to crash down on you. You kind of had a combined panic attack/mental breakdown. Well, whichever the term for it is. After fighting the way you did earlier with Rin I believe it was, this meltdown was the last straw in draining your energy. I'm honestly kind of surprised you lasted as long as you did."

She placed her hand on his shoulder again."Amaimon. Despite what you've been told, a demon can have these human-like thoughts. They can learn to control their abilities so they don't hurt the people they care about." Amaimon looked down at his lap, doubting it.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, Saika recently told me how she had gone through it when she first came to Assiah. She recognized that this struggle was happening with you. That process happened to Saika before she took the form of the blade. That original struggle is part of the reason why she expresses her love for humans in such a twisted way."

Amaimon sighed.

"So now what? What is the plan to do with me anyways?"

"Well, while you're figuring out your mental demon problems, we figured you should be secluded from the city and most people for now. This is for your own good, and for the good of others. Mr. Akabayashi lives just outside the city, so you'll be staying with him." Amaimon's eyebrows shot up. He didn't trust Mr. Akabayashi, and he had the feeling that this distrust was shared.

"Don't worry, I'll be staying there too. I'll however still be going to school, while you'll be staying in the apartment for the most part until further notice. It would do you some good to be away from the busyness of the city while you're figuring things out for yourself. You'll also leave with me to go see someone who may be able to help you."

"Oh yeah, and who's that?" Anri looked away hesitantly for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure what he is technically, I mean his job that is. He is human. He's kinda like a demonic therapist/ a former exorcist." Seriously?

"That sounds stupid. Why would I go see this guy?"

"Well, because frankly you don't have a lot of options." Akabayashi spoke from the front. Amaimon pouted.

"He's not as bad as he sounds actually. I went to see him when I was having trouble keeping Saika under control. For some reason, she refused to receive his help. She liked the twisted way she loves humans. However, he was able to help me deal with hosting Saika." Amaimon wasn't too sure about this guy, but it sounded like he didn't have many other options.

* * *

Amaimon had been staying pretty secluded in the apartment like they said he would.

They wouldn't even tell him what city they were staying in. At first, he just moved in with no possessions, as he had when he first came to Ikebukuro. Eventually though, Amaimon began to want the things he had acquired in Ikebukuro. At first Anri and Akabayashi weren't sure how to get his things since Izaya had been missing ever since the fight. However, some of Amaimon's things mysteriously appeared on Anri's desk at Raira.

No one had seen who left them there. Things such as clothes, his new mangas, candy, and the laptop Izaya had been lending him. The man Anri had been taking him to see was more helpful than he had originally thought; he was gradually able to regain control again. The methods he used to help Amaimon regain control were combinations of exorcism magic that did not harm demons and serious therapy.

This was something unusual Amaimon had never heard of before, yet the important thing were the positive results though. The concept of a demon needing to talk out his problems still struck Amaimon as comical, yet he was hesitant to admit that it helped. Apparently the story there for the therapist/former exorcist was that he used to be an exorcist, but one day he ran into a half demon who he sympathized with for wanting to be more human. Ever since, he's been helping with strange cases.

Many people who knew Amaimon weren't aware of what had happened to Amaimon after the fight. Anri and Akabayashi had after all wanted him to remain secluded while he was recovering. It seemed to Amaimon that the only people who really knew about his situation were Anri, Kine, and Akabayashi (obviously) along with Celty and Shinra.

Rin, Shiemi, and Yukio had seemed to disappear from Ikebukuro after the fight. There had been no news that exorcists were coming after him, so that at least was good. Although things were going better for Amaimon, he still wasn't sure what to do next. His perspective of what he did in his life was completely changed, so he wasn't sure what to do with that. Perhaps someday when he felt he was ready he would go see Mephisto again.

* * *

 **Purewater100%:** Is it just me. Or have a lot of people been missing from the chat lately?

 **Taro Tanaka:** I've noticed that too, actually.

 **Mai:** Huh. Weird.

 **Taro Tanaka** : It probably has to do with all that action that happened with that "new" guy and the blue haired kid.

 **Bakyura:** Oh yeah, I saw some of that take place.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Me too!

 **Purewater100%:** I saw some of it.

 **Kyo:** It was scary.

 **Mai:** Yeah.

 **Saki:** Huh?

 **Setton:** It's a long story.

 **Saika:** Yeah…

 **Saki:** Does everyone know about this?

 **Setton:** Not everyone I think, but it's definitely big in discussions lately.

 **Saika:** Yeah.

 **Purewater100%:** I feel like many of the newbies have been the ones who've absent from the chat lately. Like **Hakai** , Hana, and Kishi.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Not just them, but Kanra hasn't been on in a while either. And he's the admin!

 **Saki:** That's weird.

- **Hana** has entered the chat room-

 **Purewater100%:** Well there's one of them!

 **Hana:** Hi everybody

 **Setton:** Hi

 **Bakyura:** Hi there

 **Saika:** Hi

 **Taro Tanaka:** So, where've you been **Hana**?

 **Setton:** Yeah, we've missed having you.

 **Mai:** Aw.

 **Hana:** Oh, um…I've just been busy. We came back home, so **Kishi** and I haven't been as up to date on the city's events.

 **Kyo:** How has your cutesy chat flirt been anyways?

 **Hana** : You mean **Kishi**? *blush* Oh, well…he's been pretty busy too. Definitely doing more stuff than I have been. I don't think he'll be on here for a while. He's been caught up in a lot of stuff ever since that fight happened in Ikebukuro.

 **Kyo:** Oh, you're talking about the one with the "new" guy and the blue haired dude. I think we finally learned that the first guy's name is Amaimon. Nobody knew who the other guy was though. They've been both missing ever since. I don't think anybody knows who actually won. I heard that Amaimon was taunting his "brother" as some overheard him call blue spikes.

 **Purewater100%:** Wait, he's been caught up in a lot of stuff since the fight happened?

 **Taro Tanaka:** It sounds like a lot of people were there to see this fight.

 **Saki:** Scary.

 **Hana:** Yeah.

 **Purewater100%:** Was **Kishi** involved in it somehow?

 **Hana:** …um

 **Purewater100%** : What? Doesn't anyone else find it strange that he got busy after the fight? Does that seem like a coincidence?

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

 **Taro Tanaka:** Well, look who's here.

* * *

During the fight, Izaya had run off with Mikado, practically dragging him off his feet.

Even though they were way ahead of the demons, Izaya didn't slow down at all. At one point, seeing how Mikado was dragging behind, he lifted Mikado up in a bridal hold, and continued running with him. Mikado tried to protest but his words were ripped away from the wind at the speed they were going. Mikado did not realize that Izaya could run so fast. He didn't think it was humanly possible.

Mikado was unable to see the look on Izaya's face, which was of extreme pensiveness. As though he had never focused on something so serious in his life. He couldn't get himself to slow down even a little bit. He continued to run faster and faster, not even seeing that the demons were long gone behind him. Part of him just wanted to run and keep running.

He had begun to doubt everything he thought he knew, which never happened to the info broker. Hearing the boy's panting in his arms snapped him back to where he was in the present. He needed to get this kid home. He then headed to the boy's apartment and dropped him off at his front door. If Mikado didn't know any better, he would have sworn that they flew there. Izaya did not drop him very gently though, for Mikado landed rather roughly on his bottom.

"Ow!" He got up and brushed himself off.

"What the heck Iz-" He stopped midsentence. The information broker was slumped against the front wall to his apartment. He leaned his head forward, and held his stomach as he panted very heavily. Mikado noticed that the bottom of Izaya's shoes looked skidded, which reminded him of that of car tires. He'd never seen that happen from shoes before.

"Um, Izaya? Are-are you alright?"

He didn't look up. He continued panting. Mikado quickly ran inside, poured a glass of water, and ran back outside with it. Izaya, who hadn't been looking up before, graciously grabbed the glass from the boy's hand, and chugged the whole thing down instantly. He leaned back on the wall again. Izaya was still panting and holding his stomach, but this time his head was up. The back of his head was against the wall, and his face was turned towards Mikado. He gently dropped the glass besides him. Izaya smiled at Mikado, but not in his usual smirky way. This one looked genuine.

"Thanks Mikado" He croaked out, but his voice sounded tired and scratchy. Has Izaya ever been this tired before? Mikado wondered this to himself. He sat down next to the info broker and faced him.

"You should come inside. You clearly need the rest."

Izaya shook his head.

"No, I don't need it. I-" He stopped midsentence. He leaned over to the side and threw up near the railing to his floor, away from them thankfully. Grossed out, Mikado turned away from the info broker to make a phone call. Celty had given him Shinra's number in case there was ever any kind of emergency. That is weird, Mikado though. His line is busy. What could cause him to be so- then Mikado thought of what was going on as they fled the plaza. Mikado worried about who would be possibly hurt.

Mikado sighed."Alright, Izaya, you are clearly not alright so I'm going to lead you in-" Mikado turned over to where the info broker had been and he was gone. Mikado didn't even hear him leave. This struck him as strange.

Mikado hadn't seen Izaya since.

* * *

-Enter private mode-

 **Taro Tanaka:** Hey Kanra. I didn't get the chance to thank you the other day for saving my life.

(A couple of minutes go bye.)

 **Taro Tanaka** : Um, Kanra?

 **Kanra:** Oh, um, you're welcome.

 **Taro Tanaka:** So, you haven't been on your chat in a while. Many people have been saying that you've gone missing from Ikebukuro as well. You certainly haven't been seen in a while. At least, not since the fight occurred. Do you think you'll ever come back?

 **Kanra** : …(is typing)

 **Kanra:** Most definitely. I can never stay away from this exciting city for too long. I've just decided to take some time away from it all for a little way. An opportunity to…reassess, you could say.

This definitely struck Mikado as odd. When did Izaya ever need to reassess? What changed?

* * *

Izaya sighed after he responded to Taro Tanaka on the chat. For a second, Izaya thought he should thank Mikado for giving him a glass of water and inviting him to come inside.

However, he decided against him. That would be out of character for him. He'd already surprisingly had the wool pulled over his eyes. His knowledge of what goes on in the city was one of his most prized talents. If that had been taken away from him, his persona was one of the few things he had left to cling to himself. However, he discovered that he did care for Mikado. And not just because he was gracious to him. He could see a little bit of himself in him, but that part of him Mikado was not even aware of yet. There weren't very many people Izaya could relate to, so he preferred it if the ones who were similar would stay around. That way, he would feel like he wasn't the only one who was monstrous.

Plus, they were more fun to interact. He couldn't wait for Mikado to realize this dark part of himself. No doubt, it would occur when Mikado finally agreed to Aoba's proposal, and becomes the leader of the blue squares. Izaya knew he was going to, even though he kept denying it to himself. How could he not agree to it? He had a part of Izaya in him. Izaya was sure that even when Mikado discovered this, that Izaya would still be able to predict his actions. How could he not? It was as obvious as predicting the type of actions you yourself would make. He laughed with jolly at the idea. Oh, what fun it will be to have another Izaya around. The world does need more of us!

Even though Izaya was right about Mikado's secret twistedness, he was even unaware of how far Mikado would eventually go with his twistedness when he discovered it. He really wouldn't ever be able to regain again the type of control he'd had over the city before. Izaya himself probably couldn't predict how badly he would take it next time.

The jolliness Izaya had been feeling disappeared again. What was he supposed to do now? He'd never had the rug pulled out from under him before. He wasn't sure how to handle it.

After all, Shinra had described it perfectly how Izaya was fragile. He was obsessed with having control. Losing that could cause him to lose his mind, and he didn't have much of a sane one to begin with.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

After some time had gone by, Amaimon was still staying with Akabayashi and Anri. Amaimon decided to go back on the chat. He felt like he could. Besides, there was only so much he could do in this stupid apartment anyways.

- **Hakai** has entered the chat room-

 **Purewater100%:** Well, look who else has returned.

-Enter private mode-

 **Kanra:** Well hello there. It has certainly been a while now.

 **Hakai:** Yes, it has. I heard you've been missing from Ikebukuro. Why would that be?

 **Kanra:** Oh, well you know. Seeing you in that fight made me realize I may not have as much control over my precious city as I thought I had. I figured I would stay somewhere else for a little while, at least while I decide how to conduct my life next.

 **Hakai** : Oh? Is that so? I suppose I should be happy that I knocked you off from your pedestal of overconfidence.

 **Kanra:** Ha ha. You would actually be interested in where I'm staying. It's near a special boarding school I'm sure you've heard of. Near a relative of yours' amusement park?

 **Hakai** : Wait, why would you stay near there? I Swear, IF YOU MESS WITH SHIEMI YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET IT! And now you know not to take me so lightly.

 **Kanra:** Relax; I'm not going to interact with them at all. Like I said, I'm not looking for new play things. No city could replace Ikebukuro as my chessboard.

 **Hakai:** You better be telling the truth.

 **Kanra:** I couldn't afford to lie to you now though, could I? It would be really stupid of me to anger someone who almost destroyed the city. The thing is though; I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about.

 **Hakai** : Yeah? What is it?

 **Kanra:** …would you prefer we talk on the chat or on the phone?

 **Hakai:** It doesn't matter.

* * *

About a minute later, Anri came into Amaimon's room.

"I just got a call from a number I don't recognize. They said they want to speak to you?" She handed him the phone with a very serious expression on her face.

"Be careful." She said and walked back out. Amaimon put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"It's me!" The information broker responded with in a sing song voice.

"Oh yeah. So what did you want to talk about Izaya? "Amaimon could hear him sigh from the other end.

"Look, this isn't going to be easy for me to say. So you have to swear you won't tell a soul, alright!?"

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

"Well, like I said earlier, I've realized that I don't have as much control over things as I thought I did.

I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for getting involved in things beyond me. You were right. I was cocky in my ability to manipulate. Even though I knew you were a demon, I still used you as a pawn. And by doing so, I almost caused the town to be destroyed. I almost caused you to be destroyed. This almost led to my own destruction. I was expecting something exciting, but I definitely underestimated you and the type of things you were involved . I'm sorry for all of that. I'm sorry for messing with you. I heard you had kind of a meltdown. If it was because of me, I'm sorry. I usually don't have a problem with messing with people, but this time it clearly really backfired on me.

The thing is, I actually cared that I did that to you. I was upset. I felt bad. You should know by now that I am not one to care much about the well-being of others. Although I do love humans, but in a very…different way. I've discovered that you're one of those people whom I care for though. From the moment we first interacted, I saw a little bit of myself in you. Even though I knew you were a demon. You know that time when you thought that I didn't think you were capable of caring? I should have disputed that. I do believe you are capable of caring. I felt like I was the one who wasn't capable of caring. I felt like I was a demon too, which is also part of the reason I saw some of myself in you. Although, at times it feels like I'm more of a monster than you are. I mean, even you have been attracted to people before, I really haven't. How reversed is that?

This not feeling human is part of the reason I do what I do. I have to keep up the persona that I do. I'm afraid to do anything else otherwise, because I wouldn't be able to control it. I felt like I had to look out for you. I'd never really had to look out for anyone before. Well, besides the twins, but they usually come after me unlike you. In addition, they're annoying and they're my sisters so it's different. I don't actually like that I have to look after them. Now, I know I'm not one to apologize much. The thing is, I have no idea when we'll meet again. I'll eventually go back to being involved in Ikebukuro's events. You however are still hidden somewhere. This location I have chosen not to find out for once, out of respect to you. You're dealing with who-knows-what demonic stuff. Along with that, dealing with your new humanness here in Assiah.

I don't know what you'll be up to, but I have a feeling that it will lead you back to where you were, to deal with new situations. The days where you would just lounge in my apartment are definitely over. Things will never be the same again. Since I don't know when we'll ever meet again, if we ever do, I felt like you deserved to hear this from me. After all, you've been through enough hell. Somewhat literally now that I recall. I respect you, Amaimon. And that's saying a lot. I bid you well wherever it is you end up."

Amaimon was shocked.

He never thought he would ever hear Izaya apologize, or admit to anything that was vulnerable. He had been mad at Izaya, but clearly Izaya had redeemed himself. Well at least, somewhat. There was much more to Izaya that Amaimon had known. This meant that the type of relationship they had meant more than Amaimon realized. Amaimon was surprised that he was the one Izaya had chosen to confide in. He had seen a little bit of himself in Izaya, but hadn't really thought about it.

Just when I think I've finally understood the type of person you are, you surprise me yet again. You are one complicated human, Izaya. At least Izaya kept him on his toes.

"Wow, Izaya. This is definitely unexpected. I know this isn't why you said it, or what you even expected, but I do forgive you Izaya. Thank you for taking me in and helping me as I found my way in Ikebukuro. I hope we do meet again one day, Izaya. I have been…pleased with the type of relationship we've had." There was silence.

Then Amaimon heard laughing on the other end. It didn't sound like his genuine jolly laugh. It was almost sad.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Izaya took a deep breath, as though he'd been laughing too hard.

"I think that whatever gods are up there, made a mistake with the two of us. They made you physically a demon, but made me to be a demon more internally. Whether it was by accident, or some twisted joke to mess with the people we meet in our lives, I hope they're enjoying the outcome. I for one am not, but whatever. 'We play the best game with which the cards life hath dealt us.'"

Um, was that even a real quote? Amaimon wasn't sure how to respond to this, even though he disagreed with his statement.

"Um Bye, Izaya."

"Until our paths hath crossed again, my 'Bruder einer anderen Mutter' ."

Despite Amaimon's new human feelings of being attracted to a couple of human girls, he doesn't start a relationship with either one of them. Whether or not he ever will in the future is hard to say, considering he doesn't know what the future holds for him now.

 **A/N: I thought there were a couple of things I should note.**

 **'Bruder einer anderen Mutter' is German for 'Brother from another mother' (at least it is according to google translate). I wanted to use this as a reference to the fact that Mephisto is German. Plus, that phrase sounds cooler is German. I figured it was a nice way to sum up the type of relationship they have. Well, that being like brothers or friends.**

 **Let me know if there's anything else I need to clarify. I realize there were some confusing things in this story.**

 **Also, the story finished. I will still go back edit it though for things such as constructive criticism, grammar mistakes or anything like that. Please review! This is my first time writing a story like this, so I want to know what you all think. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
